Not a Fair Chance
by Chuck Whitlock
Summary: A marriage law has been passed and it changes Hermione's plans significantly. How will she find love if she can't even get away from the paparazzi chasing her everywhere? The fact that several Slytherins have begun acting suspiciously nice to the Golden Trio. DM/HG BZ/GW HP/DG RW/PP Rated T, subject to change. Caution F-bombs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for reading! The name of this fic is subject to change. I hope you like this :3 Please review!- Charles Bartholomew Whitlock **

* * *

_**Chapter** One_

Hermione sat by the fireplace in the Burrow, everyone else had turned in ages ago, but she just had to finish this book. She sighed contently to myself as she turned a page of the book. Crookshanks, sitting in her lap, grumbled at the interruption of the petting he was receiving. Even as Molly and Arthur awoke and came down to begin the day she stayed curled in her chair reading.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._  
Right as she was about to find out who did it there was an insistent tapping on the window closest to her. She tried ignoring it, but it soon became all the Gryffindor could focus on.  
_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she turned to the window and gave a loud, "Shhh!" Right after doing so she saw that it was an owl tapping on the window. She felt rather foolish as she got up, upsetting Crookshanks, to let the large barn owl in.

She saw the Hogwarts seal and frowned. "It's only July, why would they send Ginny's letter now?" She thought aloud and inspected the letter more carefully as the owl flew off. Hermione gasped as she found three letters, and none of them addressed to Ginny Weasley, but one for Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and herself.

She read the envelope to herself again and stared at it in awe as Molly walked into the room. The matriarch spotted the letter, "Oh, is Ginny's Hogwarts letter here already. They're very early this year."

She shook her head, "No Molly, it's mine, and Harry and Ron got one too."

Molly tried to hide her surprise, the three of them didn't expect to go back to school this year. After all they were already eighteen, and had missed the opportunity for their seventh year. Molly beamed in excitement, "Open it, dear! What does it say?"

Hermione did as she was told, and opened the letter with trembling hands, "_Dear Ms. Granger, Due to the events of last year Hogwarts is inviting all seventh year students to take part in an 'eighth year' in order to complete your N.E.W.T.s and any other schooling you would like, as the teaching methods of last year were subpar. Please reply by owl by August first if you wish to participate in eighth year. Yours Sincerely, Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster._" She looked up from the letter with a broad teary eyed grin. "We've been invited back!" Molly and Hermione hugged and jumped around in excitement, but something suddenly occurred to her, "Oh no! I haven't studied in year!" Without further ado Hermione ran up the steps to the room she shared with Ginny and got out her textbooks.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/^\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Draco stared at the letter in his hands in shock. "They must be mad." He whispered to himself as he read over the letter a third time. _Why would they want me to go back to Hogwarts? Any of us back at Hogwarts? We're going to have to have a meeting._ As he thought of calling him, the fireplace in Draco's bedroom roared to life and Blaise Zabini walked out. Draco looked up in surprise before covering his eyes, "Merlin Blaise! Put some god damn clothes on!" The bastard was stark naked.

"Sorry, mate. You can uncover your eyes now" Blaise said, and thank Merlin he now wore a robe. "I was... entertaining a Spanish heiress last night. Just got the letter when I woke up, didn't think about it." The Italian shrugged as he looked at the envelope. "I was in Spain for Merlin's sake, how do these things always know where we are?"

Draco smirked, "So you finally swiped your V-card?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Just because I didn't fuck every slut who threw herself at me during school doesn't make me a virgin. I just have... finer tastes than to sleep with just anyone."

"Whatever." The blond muttered, "We've got more pressing matters to attend to. I was just about to call a meeting-"

"No need for that, I already did. Everyone is probably on their way by now." Blaise took a seat in a chair and looked at his nails, "Hope you're ready for company. I'd change if I were you." Blaise noted, looking at Draco's black wife beater tank top and basketball shorts. "You know how Millicent is about muggle things." Draco had found that some muggle things were very useful.

Forty minutes later Blaise, wearing a pair of pants he stole from me, and Draco, now in proper clothes, were surrounded by all the Slytherins left in their year. Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode all sat around one of the sitting rooms Malfoy Manor (Goyle was sentenced to Azkaban). With Lucius in Azkaban Narcissa couldn't bear to stay in the large Manor so she moved into another estate, meanwhile Draco had free reign over the Manor.

"Nice to see you all again," Draco began with a smirk, but it quickly vanished, "And I expect you all know why you've been summoned here this morning. Our discussion for the day is whether we go back to Hogwarts or not." As he spoke a house elf brought around glasses of firewhiskey for each of them.

Blaise nodded, "As usual we'd like to make this decision as a house, and as usual you may go against the decision of the house, just don't expect us to talk to you afterwards. So, who has any ideas."

Daphne, a petite girl with piercing blue and shoulder length blonde hair, spoke first, "I think we should go back."

"That's stupid." Pansy snorted, "Everyone is going to hate us, you remember the Inquisitorial Squad don't you? It would be ten times worse."

"But it will still be like that when we get into the real world too." Tracey Davis, another petite girl with long brown hair and black eyes, "I think we should go to school so people are used to us before going out into the world."

Blaise nodded, "I like that idea. Besides, I don't want to be an adult yet."

Millicent shook her head, "I just don't want to do anymore work than necessary."

Draco rubbed his blond stubble, "I don't know, I think I agree with Pansy." The Slytherins looked from one another and realized they were tied, at once all turned to the dirty blond with green eyes.

Theodore Nott looked at the ground as he thought it over, after thirty seconds he shrugged, "I guess I'd like to go back to school." Pansy, Millicent, and Draco groaned, as Tracey, Daphne, and Blaise cheered. The Italian even went as far as to pick Theodore up and spin him around, "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" Theo shouted as the rest of the them laughed. Sometimes it seemed like things hadn't changed.

After a while Draco stood off to the side pouting. Pansy sauntered over and pouted too, "You realize that unless there is some drastic change it's going to be just like the Inquisitorial Squad all over again."

He nodded, "Since when does anything ever change, they're never going to accept us. We just signed up for a year of hell."

Pansy snorted and raised her glass, "To a year of hell."

Draco gave a small smirk and rolled his eyes as he touched his glass to hers, "To a year of hell."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Hermione sat across from Ron and Harry in the bedroom at the top of the stairs at the Burrow. "You two have to go back!" She exclaimed.

Ron shrugged, "I don't see the point."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Kingsley already said he'd accept us into his auror program. What's the point of another year of school?"

Hermione was distraught, "The point? It was one thing to miss school for the horcrux hunt, but that's the only valid excuse for missing an entire year of schooling. You can become an auror after eighth year, but you only get one more chance to go back to school." She looked out the window wistfully as she imagined the Gryffindor common room, the Great Hall, and the library. "Harry, you've always said that Hogwarts is your home, don't you want to go home one last time?"

Since yesterday, when they received their letters, Hermone had been pestering the two about going back to Hogwarts. There was no way she could let them not go. It wouldn't feel right to go back without her two best friends. And yes, just best friends. After the big kiss in the Battle of Hogwarts nothing really happened between Hermione and Ron. There were a lot of awkward hugs, and maybe a peck or two on the cheek, but nothing progressed from there.

"Mione-" Harry began, but was interrupted by a flurry of long red hair bursting into the room. Ginny was still dressed in her Quidditch robes, as she had been invited to practice with the Holyhead Harpies for a couple of weeks.

"Did I hear that you're going back to Hogwarts?' The youngest Weasley asked hopefully taking Hermione's hand and dragging her out of the room and down the steps to the second floor room they shared.

Hermione jumped up and down in excitement, "Yes! Headmistress Mcgonagall made an 'eighth year'! But Harry and Ron don't want to go, how can they not want to go back to school?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged as she began taking off her quidditch robes behind the purple privacy barrier, "Maybe it would be a good thing for Harry and Ron not to go." She muttered not meeting her eyes.

Internally the Hermione was kicking myself. How did she get so wrapped up in her own affairs that she forgot about Ginny's, "Are things still that weird between you and Harry?" Ginny looked down and bit her lip uncertainly, Hermione sighed, "Gin, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's just that after the battle I expected for Harry to come back to me like he said he would. Instead he just says that he simply isn't in love with me anymore." The red haired girl sighed, "I just don't understand. It's frustrating, and yeah it's been terribly awkward."

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't even think about it." Hermione gushed, feeling embarrassed.

Ginny shrugged, "I haven't been here so I doubt it was the top of your list."

"We should go to Diagon Alley, I'm all out of school robes. All of mine are too short, and too tight, that's not the message I'm trying to send." Hermione said quickly in an attempt to change the subject, giving a wry smile. "I want to get some more before the rush in August."

Ginny, who still seemed down, shook her head, "I don't really feel like going, I just got home and all. I think I'm going to take a nap."

Hermione didn't mention to Ginny that it was only eight o'clock, much too early for a nap, but hurried upstairs back to Ron and Harry's room instead. "Will you two come to Diagon Alley with me?" She asked as she arrived at the orange bedroom.

"Sure." Harry nodded as he stood.

At the same time Ron averted his eyes, "I was going to go play a bit of Quidditch with Charlie."

Hermione looked at Harry, knowing that he would want to go play as well. To my surprise Harry just shrugged at Ron, "See you later then." And walked out the door, Hermione said bye to Ron and left too.

After they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron she noticed that Harry kept fidgeting. Hermione waited for him to say what he wanted to, but he stayed quiet. "What is it, Harry?" She finally asked.

"I'm in a pickle." Harry answered after a moment, she had to stop from laughing at his choice of words, "What you said is true, Hogwarts is my home. I'd love to go back for another year. But another part of me feels like I need to grow up."

"The auror program still going to accept you next year, but I think this is our last chance to go back to school." The frizzy haired girl replied sincerely.

"Last chance you say?" Harry gave me a small smile. "I think I have to go back then."

Hermione grinned, "Now we just have to convince Ron. Let's go get a butterbeer to celebrate."

The two sat down at table Leaky Cauldron, it wasn't very busy. Most people still wanted to spend time cherished time at home with their families, but with Harry being an orphan, and Hermione's parents choosing to stay in Australia, they weren't most people. They ordered butterbeers and were about to toast when a familiar voice chimed, "If it isn't Granger and Potter."

Hermione looked up to see a tall, attractive, dark skinned, young man with dark eyes and short dark hair. She noted his slight Italian accent, and very expensive clothes. He looked familiar too, but she couldn't quite place him. To her surprise Harry glared, "Haven't seen you since sixth year, Zabini."

The Italian gave a smirk as he sat down in a rickety chair at their table. "Well there was a war going on, you English had to get your shit together. Thank you for ending that by the way." He said sincerely to Harry. "Oh Tom, could you grab me a firewhiskey!" He called to the barman suddenly, before turning his attention back to the Gryffindors, "So what are you two doing here today? Not a date I hope, I'd owe Daph ten galleons if you were."

Hermione was awestruck, and by the look on his face, Harry was too. She couldn't believe the incredibly vain Blaise Zabini was talking to them as though they were old friends. "Excuse me?" She heard herself asking, "But did you just thank Harry for ending the war?"

Zabini gave me an odd look, "Yes."

"Er, why?" Harry asked.

It finally appeared that Zabini had come to his senses, as he glared and set his jaw. He crossed his arms and suddenly looked very different from the man who had just sat down at their table. Now he looked more like the boy from school. After a minute of glaring into Harry and Hermione's souls, he finally spoke, "Do you think I was Death Eater?" He spoke slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully and practically spit the last two words. They were shocked, but didn't get a chance to reply, "I was not a Death Eater," He still spoke with the same cold tone as he rolled up his left sleeve to show his forearm. The only things on his skin was a tattoo of a compass rose near his elbow and another tattoo of a feather towards his wrist. "Nor a Death Eater sympathizer. After I heard of the fall of the Ministry I decided I was going back to England for seventh year. I stayed holed up in my Manor with my housemate Theo Nott, almost afraid to leave in case one of our 'friends' saw us and tried to make us join their cause. We didn't leave the house until May. So please, if you will. Do not judge me." As his speech ended Tom brought over his firewhiskey, and Zabini took a large gulp of it. Hermione was surprised that he didn't respond to the burn in anyway, instead he just gulped it down like it was pumpkin juice.

She recovered first, "I'm sorry, we had no idea." Harry nodded in agreement. She was somewhat suspicious, Slytherins aren't usually ones to walk up to you and share stories about their past. The fact that she had few encounters with Blaise Zabini worried her even more, he was a loose cannon that she knew almost nothing about.

Zabini rolled his eyes, "So how about we have a clean slate, yea?" Harry and Hermione shared a glance before nodding in agreement as the fireplace on the other side of the pub roared to life. Blaise gave a small grin, "Bloody took him long enough."

"Who?" Hermione asked, as she turned around to see who Blaise was talking about.

"Dammit." She heard Harry mutter, recognizing the newcomer.

Zabini's grin transformed to a worried look as he called, "Drake! Drake! Over here!" Malfoy looked slightly different than the way Hermione had last seen him, but considering that that was the Battle of Hogwarts it was to be expected. He was tall, lean, and still very pale. He began to walk towards the three, but stopped short upon seeing Harry and Hermione. Zabini kept trying to call Malfoy over but the blond wouldn't move. "A moment." Zabini said as he got up to go talk to Malfoy.

"What is going on?" Harry asked looking extremely confused. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it and making it even messier.

Hermione looked from where Zabini and Malfoy were quietly arguing and then back to Harry. "I have no idea. This is strange. I mean he's a Slytherin, but he's being so open."

Harry still looked unsure, "Aren't Slytherins supposed to scheming and cunning. This doesn't seem like that. Could it be-"

"Shhh, they're coming back!" The brown haired girl whispered as she watched Zabini push Malfoy in the direction of their table.

Zabini gave a charming grin as he said, "Potter, Draco has something to sa-"

"Oi Hermione!" Someone shouted suddenly, and a flashbulb went off in her face, "Smile for the camera!" "Harry just out shopping today are you!? What did you buy?!" "Blaise are you here finding another date?!" "Draco where have you been!?" There were other calls from wizards with cameras and self writing pens.

"What's going on?!" Hermione had to yell over the the noise. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shielded her from the cameras as they backed away.

Zabini answered while putting both middle fingers up to the camera. "Paparazzi, they've become much more annoying lately. Flip off the cameras as we leave and they won't be able to use the pictures. We'll be leaving through the muggle entrance so get ready to move." Blaise stood in front of Harry and Hermione, blocking them from the cameras. She frowned as she put her middle finger up to the cameras, Harry did as well, "Let's go!" Blaise shouted over the sounds of the reporters questions, Hermione felt a hand on her back guiding them towards the muggle entrance.

Once they were outside the pub the noise stopped and they began walking down the block. "What was that?" Harry asked as the group gained more distance from the pub.

"Like you don't know." Malfoy muttered, it was the first time he spoke to them today. To Hermione's surprise he took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one with a bic lighter. He took a long drag and blew the smoke out.

She pursed my lips, "Can you not do that?" She demanded.

Zabini turned around and snatched the cigarette out of Malfoy's hand, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. "What did I tell you about these!" The two began bickering like an old married couple.

Hermione looked over to Harry who looked annoyed. He tried getting the Slytherins' attention and failed. "Can one of you two tell us what the hell just happened!" Harry resorted to shouting.

The two stopped arguing and looked surprised. "You seriously don't know?" Blaise asked.

"No we enjoy asking questions we already know the answer to." Hermione replied, crossing her arms and glaring.

Zabini rolled his eyes, "I wasn't asking for your sass, Granger., your ass on the other hand, we'll talk about that later." Zabini even had the nerve to wink at Hermione.

That was unexpected, Hermione didn't know how to even respond as Harry glared, "Leave her alone or I'm going to kick your arse. Just explain what happened."

Zabini rolled his eyes, "In June the paparazzi suddenly became crazy. The wizarding population all wanted to know what's going on in the lives of those deeply involved in the war, ie you two, Weaslebee, Weaslette, Longbottom, Lovegood, Mr. Smokey over here, me, and a few others I don't really care about. Those magazines, Witch Weekly, Teen Witch, Witch Beat, etc are all paying big bucks for information on our lives." It was just like muggle superstars Hermione didn't even know they had those in the wizarding world. "It was especially bad for you all because you haven't left the Weasley's safe house in ages."

"If they're interested in people involved in the war, why were they asking about you?" Harry asked. Hermione could tell that Harry wasn't too fond of the way Zabini didn't do anything for the war effort, but at least he wasn't a Death Eater.

"Here we go again." Malfoy muttered. Surprisingly, he hasn't talked much at all. It was strange in comparison of the loud mouth boy from school.

Zabini gave the most arrogant grin Hermione had ever seen, "For one, I'm rich." He winked at her again, "I'm attractive, have you looked at me? I'm charismatic. I was Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor last month. Who wouldn't want to read about me? I'm," The Italian paused for a moment, "Blaise Zabini."

"They print anything they can get on us." Malfoy said unexpectedly. "Most of which isn't even true." The blond fumbled through his pockets and took out another cigarette. He lit it and began smoking again.

Zabini glared at Malfoy's actions, but nodded in agreement, "According to them I've died once and Malfoy and I have been having some sort of love affair." Zabini gave Malfoy a disdainful look, "You are so not my type."

Hermione gave Harry a look as the other two started arguing again. These Slytherins are clearly insane, we should leave. Harry nodded, "Thanks for helping us out of that rough spot, but we've got to get back to Diagon Alley. We were supposed to be getting our robes fitted."

Zabini nodded, "But Potter, you should at least put on a hat or something to cover your hair. It gives you away. Granger, tie your hair back in a bun or something." In fact Zabini jogged over to a cart where they were selling London gear for tourists. We watched as he nicked two hats and two pairs of sunglasses and walked slowly back over to them.

While Zabini was stealing Hermione, Harry, and Malfoy just stared at each other. They were all uncomfortable with the situation Zabini had left them in. Why was he even helping the Gryffindors? Hermione was so confused.

When Zabini returned he gave a hat and a pair of sunglasses to each Gryffindor, "Are you going back to Hogwarts?" Zabini asked. When Hermione opened her mouth to answer Zabini held a hand up, "I wasn't asking you, we all know you're going back. Potter, are you?"

Harry nodded, "Are you?"

Zabini nodded, "I guess we'll be seeing you in September then." With that the Slytherins turned and walked to an alley, a few seconds later two pops were heard. The Gryffindors went back on their way.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Please review and whatnot, love you guys!

* * *

Draco and Blaise sat in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, Blaise had stayed the night in one of the many guest rooms. Though Draco was happy for the freedom he didn't like being in the large Manor by himself all the time. Each of them were writing on official parchment, Draco on Malfoy stationary, Blaise on Zabini stationary.

_Dear Professor Flitwick,_

_Thank you for the opportunity to attend eighth year. I accept the invitation to attend Hogwarts a final_ time.

_Sincerely Draco Malfoy_

"You done yet?" Blaise yawned from his seat. "It looks like it's physically paining you to write a fucking sentence." His feet were propped on a table in one of the sitting rooms, and he looked down on Draco in an arrogant manner.

"Shut up." Draco muttered as he rolled and sealed his letter. Blaise had already done so and the Italian threw his at Draco so he could mail it. While Draco handed them off to a house elf, Blaise smirked to himself and opened the Daily Prophet. The headline read: **Wizengamot Holding Fourth Secret Meeting This Week. What Are They Discussing?** Blaise rolled his eyes, "I don't care." He muttered flipping through to the finance section of the paper. Of course Blaise only cared about his money. Draco tried to get his attention several times, but Zabini was engrossed in the paper. Finally Draco just chucked his shoe at him, it hit him square in the jaw. "What?" Blaise grumbled angrily.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley now." Draco replied as he dodged the shoe Blaise threw back at him before the Italian returned to the paper.

"Why?" Blaise asked without looking up.

"I want to buy the things we'll need for the year now, instead of when everyone will be their in August." Draco answered as he walked to one of bathrooms and started to style his hair.

Blaise sighed, "They're just people, Malfoy."

"People I'd rather not deal with until absolutely necessary."

"We haven't even gotten our book lists yet." Blaise reminded him.

"It's gonna be the same as last year, minus _The Thrills of Dark Arts_ and _Muggles: The Inferior Race_." Malfoy countered.

"Whatever, I guess we can go." Blaise amended and Draco heard rustling from the paper. "I need to pop by the manor to pick up some clothes that I can leave your house in." Zabini gestured to the stolen pair of my pants he was still wearing.

Draco nodded, "There are enough of those rumors already." Blaise laughed and disappeared with a pop.

/-:-/-:-/

"Merlin Malfoy!" Blaise exclaimed as he returned to Malfoy Manor with a pop, now dressed in his own clothes. "How long does it take to get dressed!"

Draco stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, making sure that not a single hair was out of place. "Some of us have hair that actually needs to be styled." And have to prove we're not affected by the imprisonment of our fathers. Blaise just didn't understand the true effects of the war. Hell, he was in Italy for the bulk of last year, insisting on not choosing a side.

"Even when my was longer than yours it didn't take me this much time to style it." Blaise called back.

When Draco left the bathroom Blaise was looking at himself in the hall mirror, "Merlin Blaise!" The blond shouted, "Would you stop staring at yourself for five minutes, we have places to go."

Blaise glared at him as they walked downstairs to the fireplace. "Why am I even friends with you?" Blaise muttered.

Draco laughed, "We've only known each other since we were two. It's not really like we had a choice."

Blaise just rolled his eyes and took a handful of floo powder. He stepped inside the fireplace, and bellowed, "Diagon Alley!"

Draco took a deep breath as Blaise left, taking out a packet of Menthol cigarettes from his pocket. He shook one out and lit it with a muggle lighter (some muggle things are just too useful). He took a long drag on the cigarette, relishing the cool feeling. He walked around the first floor of the Manor, making sure all the proper wards were in place. He didn't want a repeat of last week, when someone broke in while he was out. He chuckled around the cig, Mother would kill him if she knew he was smoking in her precious parlor room. Checking himself in the mirror one last time he saw almost the same person who'd been staring back at him for the past three years. His skin had always been pale, but after sixth year it had begun looking sickly, now it was finally looking a tad healthier. The bags were still dark under his eyes, but not quite as dark as they had been. His hair had been so dull and lifeless, now it's finally gaining back some shine.

He took the cig out of my mouth and swallowed thickly at the thought of leaving the safety of his home. He laughed somewhat maniacally to himself, who would have thought, the arrogant ickle Draco Malfoy from first year would now be afraid to leave his house. "Snap out of it Draco." He muttered as he put out the cigarette. Before he could think himself out of it he grabbed a handful of floo, stepped into the fireplace, and said, "Diagon Alley." Throwing the powder to the ground.

Draco stepped into the shabby space that was the Leaky Cauldron and didn't see Blaise. _The fucker left me didn't he_, Draco thought as he begun to panic. He ran a hand through his hair, as he tried to appear like he wasn't affected. Suddenly he heard, "Drake!" His eyes snapped to where he heard the hideous abbreviation of his name. He was relieved to see Blaise calling, "Drake! Over here!"

He smirked with pseudo-confidence as he took half a step towards Blaise before stopping when he saw Blaise's tablemates. Granger and Potter looked very uncomfortable as they watched Blaise attempt to urge Draco to take a few more steps to their table. Draco, meanwhile stared at Blaise like he was mad, maybe he was. Finally Blaise got up and crossed the pub with an annoyed look on his face, "You're being rude." Blaise informed his best mate, after a moment he sniffed the air, "Have you been smoking again? You have to quit that, those things are muggle death sticks."

"Are you mad?" Draco argued, "That's Potter and Granger! Why the hell are you sitting with them?"

"I'm trying to start off this year with a clean slate." Blaise replied, Malfoy just stared, so the Italian continued, "And going back to school would probably be safer with Granger and Potter on our side." Draco nodded, finally understanding, "I thought you and Potter would be even now anyways."

That was absurd, "Why would we be 'even'?"

Blaise looked at him strangely, "Well after you thanked him for what he did at your trial I'd expect that you two weren't scheming against each other anymore."

"Thank him?" Blaise must surely have gone mad if he thought Draco thanked Potter for anything.

Blaise's eyes widened, "You never thanked him! That bloke is the reason you're not in Azkaban right now and you never thanked him!"

"No, he's Potter. Why would I thank him?" Blaise was being weird. Blaise crossed his arms defiantly, and Draco knew the look too well, "I am not going to go thank him now."

"Yes you are." He replied the defiant look still in his eyes. Before Draco knew it he was being shoved in the direction of Potter's table.

"Potter," Blaise said as he walked up behind the blond Slytherin, "Draco has something to sa-"

He was cut off by a yell of, "Oi Hermione! Smile for the camera!" "Harry just out shopping today are you!? What did you buy?!" "Blaise are you here finding another date?!" "Draco where have you been!?" There were other calls like it, and suddenly the shop was being lit by flashbulbs. There was a mass of reporters that came towards the group.

"What is going on?!" Granger asked, straining her voice above the noise as Potter and Granger backed away from the crowd.

Blaise looked bored as he went to stand in front of the two Golden children and began flipping off the cameras, "Paparazzi, they've become much more annoying lately. Flip off the cameras as we leave and they won't be able to use the pictures. We'll be leaving through the muggle entrance so get ready to move." Draco had to give it Blaise, he kept his head pretty well in this situation. Draco usually ends up cursing someone when the paparazzi ambush him, but hey, he doesn't have the 'bad boy' title for nothing. Draco almost laughed as Granger looked so distraught about having to flip off some reporters, Potter actually looked like he was having fun telling them to fuck off. "Let's go!" Blaise put a hand on Granger and Potter's backs and guided them out of the pub. Draco gave a smirk and a wave before following behind.

They walked down a muggle street, Granger and Potter kept looking over there shoulders. "What was that?" Potter asked looking less confident now that he was out of the light of the cameras. Of course Potty's still in it for the press.

"Like you don't know?" Draco muttered, rolling his eyes as he took out his cigs. He lit one and took a drag and exhaled with a sigh.

"Can you not do that?" Granger asked with a clearly annoyed look on her face.

Blaise snatched the cigarette from his hand and stomped on it, "I told you to stop doing that!"

"It calms me down!" Draco glared as he looked at the cig on the ground, "Those things aren't cheap you know!"

"It's going to kill you!" Blaise argued as they paused and waited to cross the street.

"Can one of you two tell us what the hell just happened!" Potter yelled suddenly, staring at the Blaise and Draco like they were mad.

Blaise looked confused, "You seriously don't know?"

Granger actually rolled her eyes, "No we enjoy asking questions we already know the answer to." She crossed her arms and glared at the two of us. Did she actually just sass them? Draco didn't even know Granger even knew what sarcasm is.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I wasn't asking for your sass, Granger." He winked at her, "Your ass on the other hand, we'll talk about that later." Draco rolled his eyes, same old Blaise.

Potter glared at Blaise, "Leave her alone or I'm going to kick your arse. Just explain what happened." Blaise should know better, no one would be able to flirt with Granger with one of her bodyguards right there.

Blaise gave an exasperated sigh, "In June the paparazzi suddenly became crazy. The wizarding population all wanted to know what's going on in the lives of those deeply involved in the war, ie you two, Weaslebee, Weaslette, Longbottom, Lovegood, Mr. Smokey over here, me, and a few others I don't really care about. Those magazines, Witch Weekly, Teen Witch, Phoenix Beat, etc are all paying big bucks for information on our lives. It was especially bad for you all because you haven't left the Weasley's safe house in ages." Blaise gave Draco a look as well, he knew what Blaise was thinking. Draco shouldn't have been hiding in my Manor. Well Blaise can suck it, Draco does what he wants.

"If they're interested in people involved in the war, why were they asking about you?" Potter asked Blaise. So far the two Gryffindor hadn't been annoying Draco, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Here we go again." Draco muttered. That was a question Potter should not have asked.

Blaise has to be one of the most arrogant people Draco had ever met, "For one, I'm rich." The Italian winked at Granger again, "I'm attractive, have you looked at me? I'm charismatic. I was Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor last month. Who wouldn't want to read about me? I'm Blaise Zabini."

"They print anything they can get on us." Draco decided to fill in the Gryffindors because Blaise was still fawning over himself. Now that they have a common enemy, Potter can take information as Draco's 'thanks'.. "Most of which isn't even true." The blond searched through his pockets and took out another cigarette. He lit it and began smoking again.

Blaise glared at his friend in disapproval of his actions, but nodded in agreement to his words, "According to them I've died once and Malfoy and I have been having some sort of love affair." He gave the blond a disdainful look, "You are so not my type."

"Even if I swung that way, I would not be going for you." Draco informed him, someone needs to kick Blaise off his high horse.

Blaise shook his head, "You're kidding, right? Any gay guy would love me!"

Potter cleared his throat, "Thanks for helping us out of that rough spot, but we've got to get back to Diagon Alley. We were supposed to be getting our robes fitted."

Blaise nodded, "But Potter, you should at least put on a hat or something to cover your hair. It gives you away. Granger, tie your hair back in a bun or something." He looked around for a moment, spotting a cart that was selling things that said London to tourists, "I'll be right back, stay here." Draco watched as Blaise walked up to the cart. What's he doing? He hasn't got any muggle money. Blaise grabbed two pairs of sunglasses and slipped them in his pocket. He grabbed two hats and simply walked away from the stand. Blaise really needs to stop stealing whatever he sees fit, he's got enough money to pay for whatever he wants.

Blaise came back and gave a hat and a pair of sunglasses to Granger and Potter, "Are you going back to Hogwarts?" Blaise asked. Granger attempted to answer, Blaise put a hand up and silence her. Draco snickered to himself. "I wasn't asking you, we all know you're going back. Potter, are you?"

Potter nodded, "Are you?"

Blaise smirked, "I guess we'll see you in September then." Draco and Blaise turned and walked to the nearest alley and apparated.

When they touched back to the ground they were in Blaise's Manor in Italy. Draco shoved his host, "What the hell was that?"

Blaise shrugged as he went and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, "I'm a conversationalist, I was conversing."

Draco rolled his eyes, "And that conversing included flirting with Granger too?"

Blaise took a long drink from his glass before answering, "I flirt with practically every girl I see. Wait a minute, do you-"

"I don't." Draco responded automatically.

Blaise gave an annoyingly knowing grin, "We used to joke about you liking Granger in school, but who knew we were right."

"I don't like Granger!" Draco shouted, it took him back to fourth year when he was saying that constantly as Blaise, Daph, and Theo taunted him.

Blaise chuckled as he poured himself another glass, "Sure you don't."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four  
**__Hermione__**  
**_

"I'll have a copy of Witch Weekly, Teen Witch, and Phoenix Beat please." Hermione told the cashier, wearing the sunglasses Zabini had stolen. She also had most of her hair stuffed into the hat, she really hoped she was unrecognizable.

As the young cashier gathered her magazines she asked, "You want the Inquirer too?"

"Oh yes, that too please." Hermione paid the money for the tabloids and left the store, It's been a week since the strange meeting with Zabini and Malfoy and it's the first time she had been able to get out of the Burrow since. She walked quickly through Diagon Alley towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The store was still doing great business, but she didn't see George around the shop. She went up to the flat above the shop and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Hermione was surprised to see Angelina Johnson open the door, "Hey Hermione, I was just heading out, George is in there."

"Okay thanks." Hermione went into the flat. "George?!" She called, there was no answer, she walked past the kitchen and into the living room, "George?!"

Suddenly a loud roar sounded and a crimson and gold Lion stood in the doorway. It slowly paced forward, eyeing her uncertainly. She screamed as it suddenly pounced. Right before it hit her she took out her wand and yelled, "Reducto!" It exploded into tons of crimson and gold confetti. Hermione stared confused as red and gold confetti floated to the ground all around her, she looked around and finally saw him.

George was leaning on the opposite door frame, staring solemnly at where the lion used to be and sipping tea. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed, he was dressed in a plain white undershirt and boxers and there was a good amount of hair on his face. He obviously hadn't shaved in a while, "Should've known better than yo try that on you, you made it burst too soon, but it was great wasn't it?" He looked up to meet her eyes as he set down his tea, his eyes were still sad, "We-," His frown deepened and tears formed in his eyes. He paused, shut his eyes and covered his face in an attempt to compose himself. Hermione gave George a hug to console him. He held her tightly as he choked out, "Figured earlier that these would come in handy when we were getting close to September. There's an eagle, badger, and even a snake too. They'll sell fast."

"They're going to give prefects a rough time." Hermione commented. George took a deep breath and let go of Hermione. He summoned a broom and charmed it to begin sweeping up the confetti.

"Anything you needed?" He asked, picking up his cup and sipping the tea.

Hermione nodded, "Can I sit in here for a bit? I just needed some quiet, I want to read up on some things." I patted the bag the magazines were in.

A mischievous glint flashed in George's eyes for a moment, "What have you got that you don't want everyone to see?"

She blushed, "Nothing, it's just a little crowded over there." Without warning George grabbed her bag and spilled the magazines everywhere.

He gave her a judgemental look, "'Mione you're reading this garbage? You were hanging out with Malfoy and Zabini?!" He glared picking up a random one off the ground.

"What? No!"

He held up the cover the magazines and there was a picture of Hermione, Harry, Zabini and, Malfoy leaving the Leaky Cauldron. The way Zabini was leading them did look kind of friendly, "Explain this."

Hermione sat down in one of the sitting room chairs, and George sat down in the chair across from her, "Harry and I just stopped in the Leaky Cauldron for some butterbeer, then Zabini shows up and decides to have a chat,"

George looked puzzled, "What? Zabini decides to chat up you and Harry?"

Hermione nodded, as she let her hair out of the hat. It felt good to talk about the strange experience. Harry didn't like talking about, Ron wanted nothing to do with Zabini and Malfoy, and Ginny was still down. "It was so strange! He was nice! In sixth year he was so mean during Slug Club. He even thanked Harry for ending the war. I guess Zabini was there with Malfoy. Did you know that he smokes? And suddenly the paparazzi show up and Zabini leads us out of the pub. Then Zabini stole these sunglasses and hat so Harry and I could go back into Diagon Alley without trouble."

George still looked confused, "I don't trust it. What was Malfoy doing during all this?"

Hermione was so glad that she was already blushing, or this conversation would've gone badly. The ferret hadn't fully left her mind since their encounter and it was getting annoying. He didn't even do anything very memorable, he stood off to the side looking mysterious as he smoked. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind, well he did look far better than she last saw him but he's still Draco Malfoy. Attractive or not he's a prat. Hermione would never tell George all that, so she just shortened it. "He just stood there, smoked, and bickered with Zabini."

George seemed lost in thought, he was probably trying to think of their motive as well. Hermione sighed and flipped through the magazines, they were complete garbage. But something caught her eye, in large letters at the top of one page in Witch Weekly read, "MARRIAGE LAW?!" Out of curiosity she looked closely at the article.

"We've all heard about Wizengamot's hush hush meetings going on lately. Everyone wants to know what they're talking about, but wonder no more! We can tell you! Thanks to our super secret insider in Wizengamot we know that they are discussing a way to keep our population up. Meaning, a marriage law. Our insider couldn't give us too many details, but we know there's gonna be a law and soon. So much for being an independent witch, looks like we'll all have a warlock by our sides soon enough. Remember Witch Weekly's Jr. Intern Parvati (not for long) Patil told you first. Ah, I can hear the wedding bells already."

"George?" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Mmm?" George hummed looking dazed.

"I'm not one for magazines, I prefer books." The brunette began.

George had the ghost of a grin on his face, "Everyone knows that 'Mione."

She blushed even more, "Anyway, do you know if anything these magazines say could be credible?"

He picked up a copy of the Inquirer and flipped through it stopping at a random page. The ghost of a grin grew to almost a playful smirk, "This one says that the real reason you were with Harry, Zabini and Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron was to arrange a foursome. So I'm going to go with these are not credible." Hermione nodded, George cocked his head to one side, "Why?"

She handed him the article about the marriage law, "I'm just making sure."

He read it over, "Don't worry you don't have anything to worry about. This is bullshit."

Hermione gave a small smile as she stood, "Thanks George. I've got to get going."

"You're not going to go through the rest of these crap tabloids?" He asked, standing too.

Hermione grimaced, "I don't think I'll be looking at any of those for awhile, it's really strange reading lies about yourself," Something caught her eye in one of the nearest tabloids, "But you already know that don't you George?" She showed him the full page article 'A Day With George.'

The redhead snatched the paper out of her hand, "Bloody hell! They followed me around for a day?!"

"Looks like we're all in the limelight now." Hermione sighed and looked at her watch, "Crap I do have to get going or I'll be late for supper, and you know how Molly is."

George nodded and pulled me into a hug, he held me tightly for a moment "Come back soon, don't leave me here to rot." He said. Hermione was used to getting a hug from George, but she wasn't used to the peck on the cheek he gave her as she left.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review/Follow/Favorite and things of that nature! Sorry that it's been awhile, school started and I've been a bit busy._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter**__** Five**__**  
**Hermione_

The summer flew by pretty fast after Hermione's meeting with George. The Weasley clan, including Hermione, celebrated Harry's and Ginny's birthdays and the paparazzi attempted to crash the party. There were more rumors flying around about all of them. The group almost caused a mob when they went to pick up their school things in Diagon Alley, aurors actually had to clear the each shop before they went in so they could get their shopping done. It was insane, but after that Ron decided to go back to Hogwarts with them, just to get away from the press.

As usual the morning of September first everyone in the Burrow was rushing around, Hermione was no exception. She sat in front of her mirror for ages attempting to French braid her mass of hair. She was made Head Girl, meaning that she would be introduced to the school later today, and she'd rather not have to greet everyone with her hair all over the place. Finally she just accepted Ginny's help. To their surprise neither Harry nor Ron had been made Head Boy. Hermione just hoped it was someone bearable.

"Gin! 'Mione! Hurry up!" Harry called from the foot of the steps.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled back, grabbing a book to read on the train as Ginny left the room. As Hermione was about to leave she heard something scratching on the window. She looked over to see an owl with a wrapped package tied to its leg, she let the bird in, grabbed parcel and hurried out the door.

After crossing over to Platform 9 3/4 there wasn't much to time for long goodbyes with all the reporters around and soon Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all in a compartment. Hermione looked at her watch, "Is this where you all are going to be?" Harry nodded, "I have to go to the prefect meeting, so I'll see you all later."

Hermione hurried to the front of the train, only stopping to admire the Head Girl crest pinned to her shirt. When Hermione got to the front compartment she took out her patrol schedules and rule manuals, about five minutes later she heard someone she assumed to be the Head Boy enter the compartment. "You're late." She informed him without looking up.

The newcomer gave a quiet, "Shh, there's no need to be loud Granger." Hermione recognized the slight Italian accent this time, but turned around anyway just to be sure. Blaise Zabini was slumped over in a seat, clutching his head. Hermione noted that he wore sunglasses even though he was inside the compartment and the Head Boy crest was pinned to the front of his shirt. In front of him was a steaming travel mug full of what smelled like coffee.

It took only a moment for it to click. "Zabini are you hungover?" Hermione demanded.

Zabini gave half a smile, "It was just some last day of summer fun, but then that bastard Malfoy wouldn't make me a Hangover Cure potion or whatever because he said I should be responsible for my actions."

Hermione groaned, "You knew we were going to lead this meeting today! Why would you spend the night before drinking?!"

Zabini covered his ears, "Watch the volume, Granger." He growled.

Hermione rummaged in her bag until she found the small white bottle she was looking for. She took out two red, white, and blue capsules and handed them to Zabini. "Take these." She instructed.

Zabini stared at the pills in his hand suspiciously, "What the hell are these?"

Hermione sighed, "Those are Tylenol. It's a painkiller, you can buy them at any drugstore. It should do something for your headache. Don't chew it, just swallow them whole."

Zabini looked unsure for a moment before swallowing the pills. "Nothing happened."

It's gonna be a long year, Hermione could tell already. "It's not instantaneous, it takes some time to work properly." Zabini seemed to accept that response as he took a gulp of his coffee. No more than thirty seconds later did the rest of the prefects enter the compartment.

Much to Hermione's annoyance Zabini didn't do anything for half the meeting besides be noise control. It wasn't until after the pills kicked in did he begin doing anything. But the anything he began doing was making everything Hermione said into innuendo, making bad puns, and listing practically every nook and cranny where couples like to hook up. He insisted that each patrol route needs to go by a few of them. Well the last part was kinda helpful, but Hermione was still annoyed.

After dismissing the other prefects Hermione turned to Zabini, "Can you take this seriously?"

"Because I don't give a shit Granger." Zabini groaned at the look Hermione gave him, "Merlin, I'm much too sober for this right now, but if you must know; none of this matters. It's a stupid title, to give you something to try and achieve. I'm just the replacement Slytherin anyway."

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Zabini rolled his eyes, "Draco and I have always had about equal marks and whatnot, but Draco was already a prefect, so of course he'd be closer to being a running for Head Boy than I was. But after last year they probably didn't want him in a position of power so they chose me instead. I'm just the replacement Slytherin. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some firewhiskey to drink before we get to school. The Sorting is no fun sober." He chuckled at the anger that flashed across Hermione's face as he left the compartment.

As Hermione patrolled the first, second, and third year compartments she saw many more tabloids, and there was an abundance of pointing and staring. Hermione was sick of it all by the time she finally got back into her compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "How was the meeting?" Ginny asked, moving to sit next to Hermione and away from the boys' discussion of quidditch, but she ended up sitting on the parcel. "'Mione, what's this?"

"I had completely forgotten about that!" Hermione took the parcel and looked at it more closely, it didn't say who it was from. She ripped off the paper, to find a copy of the Daily Prophet, it was dated for tomorrow morning. "That's odd, this is tomorrow's paper." She unfolded the paper, a slip of parchment fell out, unnoticed by Hermione who gasped at the headline, which read: **A New Marriage Law Passed by Wizengamot.** Ginny picked up the parchment, and handed it to Hermione before taking the paper out of the brunette's hands in shock. Hermione saw that the parchment read, _Looks like it wasn't bullshit -G_.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny said, "Boys can you pay attention for a moment." The redheaded girl snapped gaining the boys attention, "Listen to this: _Two nights ago, August 31, 1998, Wizengamot voted and passed a new law. This law stated that all wizards of age must be engaged to be married as of August 31, 1999, and married by December 31, 1999. Each union must bring forth at least one child by December 31, 2000. Those who are homosexual may be exempt from such law.. Continued on page B4_."

Everyone in the compartment stared at each other in shock, "They can't do that." Ron muttered to himself, "They can't do that, right?"

Hermione swallowed, "Looks like they already did." They were thrown out of their thoughts, by the train slowing to a stop. As they left the Express the group was silent and the silence stretched on as they took the carriage trip to the castle. Hermione had forgotten about the thestrals, and was surprised to see them. Looking around she saw quite a few students looking at the strange horse-like creatures for the first time as well.

As they were about to enter the Great Hall they heard a calling of, "Eighth years, over here!"

"See you inside, then." Ginny said, entering the Great Hall alone.

The Golden Trio walked towards where they heard the call, to see Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Sprout as well as most of their year just off the Great Hall. There was some quiet chatter until the Headmistress began to speak, "Hello students, and welcome back to your final year of school. I need to inform you of a few changes that are going to take place this year. First of which is that you will no longer be eating or living with your former housemates," This spurred some murmuring throughout the crowd, which was silenced by a stern look from McGonagall, "This year you will all be staying in the Eight Year Flats. Professor Sprout will tell you more about this as I have other matters to attend to." With that the Headmistress was off to the Great Hall and all eyes turned to Professor Sprout.

"If you would follow me, please." The squat grey haired witch said as she walked off. For a squat woman she walked at a surprisingly fast pace and the eighth year students were speed walking to catch up with her up the Grand Staircase.

"So no more Gryffindor Tower, eh?" Ron whispered with a frown.

"If we're not part of the house do you think we'll still be able to play quidditch?" Harry asked and Ron's eyes widened as if he hadn't even thought of that. Hermione rolled her eyes, used to their antics, as the group went over to a doorway on the sixth floor that Hermione didn't remember seeing before.

Pomona stopped and turned to the eighth years with a grin, "This," She gestured to the partially ajar door made of dark wood with one small silver key hole, "Is the entrance to the Eighth Year Flats." The Hufflepuff Head of House opened the door wider, "Go on in!" There was a bit of rush as everyone wanted to go inside.

There were several gasps, and a couple, "Oh my"s as the group looked around their new living space. The walls were white with a black trim, the floors were light hardwood. The furniture was all either beige, black, or white. The common room had many windows, that would give the room a bright atmosphere during the day and lovely views of the Black Lake and the mountains. There were a couple fireplaces and bookshelves lining the walls where windows were not. Most students quickly saw that only one staircase was seen leading upstairs.

Professor Sprout came in after them, "If you would all please take a key from the hooks next to the door!" Hermione hadn't noticed the twenty-eight silver keys hanging next to the door, she took one and it glowed for a moment before returning to plain silver. "These keys will allow you entrance to the common area as well as your individual flats and rooms. You need to take them with you everywhere. Now that you know where you flats are and have your room keys you all may go to the feast."

"But professor," Dean Thomas called from the other side of the crowd, "What about are actual rooms, we haven't seen them yet."

"Oh please, call me Pomona, dear. You all aren't children anymore." The professor replied, "And you will deal with all of that after dinner, but now the first years are about done being sorted and we have a feast to attend!" The grey haired woman hurried from the room, leaving the eighth years nothing to do but follow behind. "Now dearies, when you get to the Great Hall you won't be sitting with your houses, there's another table towards the back just for you."

Sure enough when they arrived at the Great Hall there was a smaller table that sat perpendicular to the others right as they entered the hall. The feast had already begun and Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sat down facing the Staff Table at the far end of the table. "

Hermione just stared at the table, she couldn't eat at a time like this, of course that didn't stop Ron. He was stuffing his face and Hermione gave them a look of disgust as group of Slytherins sat across the table from them. "What now, Zabini?" The Italian sat at the very end of the table directly across from Hermione.

The Italian looked shocked, "I thought we were on the road to becoming friends. Sorry I didn't offer you any firewhiskey, I don't like to share." Hermione noticed his words slurred.

Malfoy rolled his eyes from next to Zabini, "In case you haven't noticed, Granger, there's nowhere else to sit." The ferret said dryly. Both he and Zabini both wore sunglasses, did they not realize that it's nighttime and that they were indoors?

A small blonde girl with bright blue eyes sitting next to Malfoy hit him on the shoulder, "Draco, that is no way to act." She smiled at the Golden Trio, "Hi, I'm Daphne Greengrass." The trio stared at the Slytherins, still not completely sure how they had once again gotten themselves in this situation. After the Gryffindors didn't reply for a moment Greengrass continued, "And these three are Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson." The blonde went down the table, skipping herself, "And you are?"

Ron scoffed, "We've been in the same potions classes since first year. You know our names and we know yours."

Zabini chuckled, "Just do it, it's easier not to argue with her."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley."

The blonde girl grinned widely, "Do you want to be friends?" Hermione sighed, it's definitely gonna be a long year.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six  
_**_Draco_

On the night of August 31, Draco was _nervous_. He could not sleep. He sat awake all night, pacing, smoking, and thinking up every possible situation of what would happen when he went back to Hogwarts in less than twelve hours. While he was going through his own inner turmoil his housemates from his year were partying in a couple rooms over. They had all decided to stay at Blaise's Manor in Italy the week before school. Of course that meant a lot of alcohol, Draco would normally be okay with that, but he couldn't deal with it at the moment. He still expected everyone at that damn school to reject them. Not to mention his sleeping habits have been out of whack since the war. He still had nightmares.

He went off to his room early while the rest of his friends, were getting drunk. Pansy and Daph tried to get him to come out a couple of times, but after several refusals on Draco's part they let him mope in solace. And now as he watched the first rays of light stream into his room, he officially accepted that it was a wasted night.

After checking his watch to see that it was 6:45am, 5:45am in England, Draco decided to finally get up and wake up his housemates. He wasn't surprised to find them all asleep in Blaise's large bed, forming a quite large puppy pile.

He chuckled to himself, before yelling, "Alright, you sorry lot, today's a big day!" Daphne, Theo, and Pansy all woke with a start, and they gently roused Blaise and Millicent. "Did you all sleep well?!" Draco yelled and they hissed and covered their ears.

"Draco I will kill you if you don't shut up." Daphne threatened through gritted teeth.

Draco shrugged, he was envious of their drunken slumber, that could've been him, but there was no way he'd be able to get drunk with the thoughts that were being tossed around his mind. "We should probably get up and go get breakfast."

The hungover bunch got up and walked towards the door, complaining about a need of coffee and how bright everything was. Draco sighed and trudged behind them towards the kitchen, and he jumped when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He turned around at it was just Blaise staring at him with a very concerned expression, "You didn't sleep last night." Blaise observed.

Draco's grey eyes wouldn't meet Blaise's brown, "There's a lot on my mind, no time to sleep when you're thinking."

Blaise tsked, "I don't care how much you're thinking, barely getting ten hours of sleep in the last five days is a problem."

Draco shook off Blaise's hand, "I'm fine." Draco said with a glare at Blaise, he was such a hypocrite.

Draco tried to walk away but Blaise stepped in front of him, "Draco you are going to take some Dreamless Sleep when we get on the train. I will hold you down and force feed it to you if I have to, and you know Theo will help."

Draco gave a sigh, "We don't have the ingredients for both your Hangover Cure and Dreamless Sleep."

To his surprise Blaise shrugged, "I think we can go without it."

Draco didn't reply, just walking away from his best mate. Draco didn't go to the kitchen, instead off to his room. He wasn't hungry, and he knew that if Blaise saw him not eating the Italian would throw a fit.

Once inside his room he looked around to make sure everything was packed. His eyes landed on his trunk, with his things neatly packed inside, and suddenly it felt so much more real. He's going back to Hogwarts.

Draco's vision grew blurry, and he struggled to stand up straight. Oh Merlin he's going back to Hogwarts. Draco's chest hurt, couldn't breathe and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. _I'm dying!_ Draco felt numb as he lay on the ground trying to breathe. He felt like he was going to throw up. _They'll find me in a pool of my own vomit._ He heard the door to his room open but he was still couldn't breathe.

Someone picked him up and carried him towards the bathroom. He heard a mutter of _aguamenti_ before his head was dunked under water.

On instinct he stopped trying to breathe and he struggled to pull his head up. Only after a couple of seconds was his head pulled above water. Draco turned to face his attacker to find Blaise, covered in water and panting slightly. "What the hell was that!?" Draco asked as he grabbed at his chest. Feeling it rise and fall as his breathing evened out.

Blaise, gritted his teeth and clutched his head when Drake yelled. He glared at Draco before speaking angrily, "That was a panic attack. I dunked your head in the water so you'd hold your breath and stop it." Blaise walked out of the bathroom and handed Draco a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast on it. "I came up here to make sure you eat this. And don't say that you aren't hungry because you aren't going to have Dreamless Sleep on an empty stomach."

Draco glared at Blaise as he ate the food on the plate, when Draco finished Blaise went into his pocket and took out a vial of purple potion. "Here." Blaise said as he held the vial out to Draco. The blond just stared at it, Blaise sighed, "Come on, Drake, just take the fucking potion."

Draco shook his head, "How will I get to the platform if I'm passed out."

Draco watched as Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance, "We're going to get to the platform early so the press don't see you. Theo and I will carry you if we have to, just take the potion."

Draco didn't like the sound of that, being transported anywhere without being conscious. It would make him feel very vulnerable. "No."

Blaise glared, "Draco stop acting like you are fine! You need to fucking sleep."

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Take. The. Potion." Draco said defiantly, taking a step towards Blaise with every word. Draco glared fiercely as he dared his housemate to try and make him take the potion.

Blaise glared back, "We are leaving in an hour. And you will take the potion when we get on the train. One way, or another." The Italian didn't give Draco a chance to reply before he stormed out of the room.

Draco sunk to the floor, Merlin he's tired. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. Maybe he could sleep for a little bit before they left, Blaise might actually get off of his back.

Slowly Draco shut his eyes, letting sleep take him.

All he could see were reptilian red eyes staring back at him, a pale space with slits where a normal person's nose would be, and a cruel grin. "Well done, Draco, well done." He saw the long pale hands reach out to him, and felt arms pull him forward. When the embrace ended Draco was forced to see all those tortured before his eyes in Malfoy Manor. The faces flashed before his eyes, each calling out for help.

Finally the face of Hermione Granger stared at him, pleading, "Malfoy do something!" He didn't do anything, his legs felt glued to the spot on the floor as Granger writhed in pain.

Draco woke with a start, he felt tears flowing down his eyes and saw one of Blaise's house elves staring at him worriedly. "Master Malfoy? Are you okay? Do I need to get Master Zabini?"

Draco shook his head, "No I'm fine."

The elf nodded, "Quaffle is here to collect your luggage, and to tell you that the others are prepared to leave." Draco nodded, ignoring the elf's ridiculous name, Blaise had named it when he was younger.

"Thank you, Quaffle." Draco replied as he stood up and he went to the bathroom to make sure that no one would be able to tell that tears left his eyes before going to meet the others downstairs. The group was waiting for him when he descended the steps. Each wore a pair of sunglasses, and carried a cup of coffee in their hands.

"Here." Theo said as he handed Draco a pair of glasses. .

"I'm not hungover."

Daphne tutted in annoyance, "If the press are there this early it would be odd that you're the only one without glasses."

Draco sighed and put the glasses on. They looked to each other before each disappearing with a pop.

The platform was surprisingly quiet. There were only a few people saying goodbye and hugging parents. It was too early for the usual rush of people. The few people on the platform stared as the Slytherins got on the train, taking the very last compartment. They closed the curtains on the door and covered the windows in the compartment.

Blaise handed the vial to Draco, "Take this, I'm going to go see if Granger is in the prefects' compartment yet."

Pansy laughed, "That's right! Our ickle Blaise is Head Boy."

Blaise rolled his eyes as he took off his sunglasses and left the compartment. Surprisingly he didn't make sure that Draco took the potion before leaving. Draco just put it in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to take that?" Daphne asked as she took a seat next to him.

Draco shook his head, "I don't need it. You all should have used the ingredients to make the Hangover Potion."

"Don't play that shit with us, Drake." Pansy scowled. "You do need it, stop acting like you're okay when you're not."

Draco glared at Pansy. "I am fine."

The four others in the compartment shared a glance. "Draco take the fucking potion." Theo glared in annoyance.

"No." Draco replied crossing his arms and pouting stubbornly.

They argued back and forth for about fifteen minutes before Blaise came back, Draco guessed Granger wasn't there this early. "Why the hell is he still awake?" Blaise said angrily when he walked into the room.

"I don't need it." Draco argued.

Theo and Blaise shared a glance before launching themselves at Draco. Draco dodged swiftly, thank Merlin they're hungover.

Draco ran out the door and into another compartment full of fourth year Slytherins. The younger Slytherins stared at Draco in surprised as he panted and sat down out of view of the door. "I swear if any of you little shits let them get me I'll go into your dormitory and hex you all in your sleep."

They all paled slightly. "You're Draco Malfoy! Why are you hiding?" A boy with brown hair and freckles that made him look to honest to be in Slytherin asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "What do you expect me to do? Hex Blaise and Theo?"

A blonde girl raised her eyebrows, "Why are they after you?" She had a sneakiness about her that Draco appreciated, but she's still a little shit.

"Like I would tell you." Draco snarled as the door opened. Blaise and Theo walked in and gave Draco pitying looks, "What are you waiting for? Get them minions!" Draco ordered to the fourth years.

"He's scaring me." A small black haired girl with glasses whispered to the blonde girl.

Draco glared at her, "How are you even Slytherin?"

Blaise sighed, "Come on, Drake, stop tormenting the third years."

"We're fourth years." The brown haired boy interrupted.

Blaise, Theo, and Draco all glared at the boy who spoke, "I'm sorry did I give you the impression that I care?" Blaise snarled. Theo grabbed Draco who squirmed and tried to get away. As they left the compartment Blaise turned to the fourth years, "I'm the Head Boy, and if I hear about this incident from anyone else not only will you have detention but you'll also lose some of our house points. And I _know_ you don't want that." They're not even at school yet and Blaise is abusing his power.

Theo opened the door to their compartment and pushed Draco inside. Draco automatically climbed on top of the luggage rack to get away from them. Millicent sighed, "Really Draco?"

Draco stayed up there, the others couldn't get him to come down or make him get down. It wasn't until the train started to move did Draco lose his balance and fall.

Blaise approached him on the ground and desperately Draco threw a punch. He hit Blaise square in the face. "Dammit Drake!" Blaise cursed as he held his eye.

"Shit Blaise I-" Draco started as he took a step towards Blaise. He realized his mistake a second too late as Blaise took a hand off his eye and Theo and Blaise pinned him to the ground.

The two had Pansy go into Draco's pocket take out the potion. Draco shut his mouth tight and Blaise pinched his nose until Draco was forced to open his mouth to breath. As soon as he did the potion was poured into his mouth and his only choice was to either swallow it or choke.

Panting, Theo and Blaise got off of Draco. The blond stood up and sat in one of the chairs, "I hate all of you." Draco glared at all of them.

Blaise inspected his eye in a mirror provided by Daph, a bruise was already beginning to form. He put his sunglasses back on and picked up his cup of coffee. "You made me late." He told Draco as he dusted himself off and walked out the door.

Draco yawned and laid down, using Daphne's lap as a pillow, Daphne smiled down at at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was a very comforting action, "We'll wake you up when we get there." Draco shut his eyes and for the second time today, he drifted to sleep.

Draco was awoken by pain, he jumped up, the pain in his eye and cheek quickly fading away. He opened his eyes to see Blaise rubbing his knuckles, still wearing the sunglasses. Blaise grinned at him as he lifted his glasses to reveal his black eye, "At least now we'll match."

Pansy hit Blaise on the shoulder, "That was terrible! When we said you could wake him up, we didn't mean that you could punch him in the face."

Pansy and Blaise argued as Millicent handed Draco his uniform, a pair of sunglasses on top, "We're almost at school, you might want to change. And you're going to bruise, so you should probably put these on." Draco nodded in thanks to Millicent, dawning the glasses before going off to change.

When he got back the train was just slowing to a stop. "Ready to go?" Theo asked as he opened the door to the compartment. Their group all went off towards the carriage. Draco caught Blaise staring at the thestral with pursed lips.

"You can see it?" Draco asked in surprise.

Blaise looked down solemnly, "No, but I feel like I should." Blaise reached into his pocket and grabbed a flask. He took a long drink before returning it. Draco should've known, Blaise wouldn't even come close to talking about his feelings if he wasn't plastered.

Draco grabbed Blaise's arm, "Let's go get in the carriage, 'kay mate?" Blaise nodded distractedly as he stared at the place where he assumed the thestral would be.

On the carriage ride Blaise perked up and was back to his annoying self. Draco had to admit, he did feel less panicked after he finally got some rest. When they got to the castle they were kind of late, Draco absentmindedly walked towards the Great Hall, but Pansy grabbed him and led him towards where all the other eighth years were heading up the Grand Staircase with Professor Sprout.

"What's going on?" Theo asked Padma Patil as they caught up with the group.

"We aren't living with our houses anymore, she's taking us to our new dorms." Padma whispered back. They followed along in silence, Professor Sprout was talking, but Draco wasn't paying attention. They went through an unfamiliar door, he followed as everyone grabbed a silver key off the rack. He felt it warm in his hand and when he looked at it again it was a dark bronze. Draco didn't really pay attention to the decor of the room, he didn't care.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked him.

"He's dis-communicating himself. I don't think that he's accepted that he's really here." Blaise replied in a bored tone.

Draco glared at Blaise, but the action was lost because of the sunglasses, "I'm fine. I just don't care. Let's go, everyone else has headed down to the feast already and being drugged makes you kind of hungry."

His friends laughed and Draco rolled his eyes as he left the room. They followed him out and went down to the Great Hall where the Sorting had already taken place.

Draco looked for a seat at the smaller table towards the door. Blaise caught up and grinned we he saw one an open row if seats. "This is going to be good." Draco heard Blaise say before his best mate grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along towards a bench across from the Golden Trio.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven  
**_Hermione_**  
**_

"Will all students who are of age please stay behind for a moment, the rest of you are dismissed." Headmistress Mcgonagall said and all the underage wizards left the Great Hall. Once they had all gone she added, "Will all those remaining please come closer to the front." That was directed more towards the eighth years who left their table and joined the seventh years at their respective house tables.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione whispered as she sat down next to the youngest Weasley at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey." Ginny whispered, "I guess this is the part where she tells everyone about the law?"

Hermione nodded and sighed, looking back up at Mcgonagall. "If I may all have your attention, please." The Headmistress spoke and the room quieted at once, "I have an announcement to make. A marriage law has been passed by that will affect every single one of your futures. Each and everyone of you will have to be engaged by August 31st of next year, those who are not engaged willingly by that date will have an engagement arranged for them. Every couple will be married before the end of next year, and have a child by the year after that."

There was a tone of finality to her voice and everyone was shocked. For about thirty seconds it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Finally Terry Boot said, "You've gotta be shitting me." And that led to an uproar of voices.

"Enough." The headmistress said and the hall quieted again. "Hogwarts is going to try to make this as painless as possible for you all. We will be having socials where you can meet people outside of Hogwarts and from other schools. There will be access to Hogsmeade at any time, but we do ask that you refrain from going during classes. For those interested every Tuesday after dinner there will be times where you can talk about anything that's bothering you with a group of your peers. That is all, you are dismissed."

"I can't think of anything that would be bothering us, I wonder what we'll talk about." Hermione heard Parkinson whisper sarcastically to Greengrass on their way out of the hall.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked Ginny as they exited the hall and began climbing the steps, for Ginny's sake Harry and Ron went on ahead.

Hermione jumped when someone grabbed her hand, immediately went for the wand in her pocket, "Woah, Granger," She turned around to see Zabini with a broad grin on his face, "No need to take out your wand, I just wanted to ask you a question."

Hermione heard Ginny mutter, "Idiot." Under her breath, Zabini seemed to hear her and his eyes flashed to Ginny for a moment, his eyes extremely curious, before looking back at Hermione.

"What Zabini?" Hermione snapped.

She watched as Zabini got on one knee, "Will you marry me, Granger?"

Before Hermione could reply Malfoy was pulling Zabini to his feet, "Come on, I need a smoke." Malfoy told Zabini with apparently no regard to the situation.

Zabini shrugged, "Get back to me on that Granger. I'll talk to you later, Weaslette." He added a wink at Ginny before dragging Malfoy up the steps, Hermione heard him say, "You will not be taking a smoke, those muggle things are gonna kill you!"

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other with confused expressions, "I see what you meant about him being weird when you went to Diagon Alley." Ginny said as she turned away to watch the two Slytherin boys argue their way up the steps.

There was a laugh from behind them and the two Gryffindors turned around to see Daphne Greengrass hiding a smile with her hand and Pansy Parkinson rolling her eyes. The short haired blonde spoke first, "He's almost always like that once you get to know him." Greengrass smiled at Ginny, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is Pansy Parkinson." The dark-haired Slytherin rolled her eyes, and Hermione was thankful for that. At least one of the Slytherins was acting like she should.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." The redhead answer staring warily at the Slytherins, Hermione gave Ginny a pointed look. Ginny should've listened to her earlier.

Daphne nodded with the same bright grin as she hooked her arms in Hermione's and Ginny's elbows and began walking up the step, pulling along the two Gryffindors. "So," The blond began, "Do you have your eyes on anyone?" She asked the two, from behind them Pansy gave a snort.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Like boys, who are you looking to start courting?"

Ginny looked at her strangely, "Courting?"

Daphne nodded, "Do they not call it that where you're from? You know, dating someone for marriage?"

"I so do not want to talk about this with the Gryffindors, Daph." Pansy said in a bored tone, "Let's go, I'm tired and I want to go see the new rooms." The dark haired witch stormed off.

Greengrass sighed, let go of Hermione and Ginny, and waved goodbye before skipping off after Parkinson. "How is she even a Slytherin?" Ginny wondered aloud.

Hermione sighed as they resumed climbing the stairs, "I don't know, I'm so tired and I have to patrol tonight too."

Ginny checked her watch, "Shouldn't you be doing that now?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Shit, Zabini's never going to let me hear the end of this! I have to go meet him at the Flats. Bye, Gin, see you at breakfast." Hermione called as she hurried off as the redhead gave a small wave.

Zabini was waiting outside the common room when Hermione got up there. He leaned against the wall and tapped his foot, "Took you long enough, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I needed to mentally prepare myself to be annoyed by you again."

He rolled his eyes as they set off. Thankfully, he was quiet for a good ten minutes, but then he smirked and Hermione knew that the silence wasn't going to last much longer. "So, Granger, have you thought about my offer?"

"Zabini, even if for some reason the fate of the world depended on me marrying you I would still not do it." Hermione snapped.

Zabini tried to pout, but he ended up laughing, "Granger, what if I had been serious? You would have seriously hurt my feelings."

Hermione just kept walking along, "Just stop talking." Zabini obviously did not stop talking, that would've been too nice of him, but Hermione did stop replying. After a while Zabini got bored of the one-sided conversation, and he decided to end the patrol early.

"I'm going back to the Flats." Zabini yawned.

Hermione was appalled, "We still have another half an hour of patrols!"

Zabini looked uncaring, "The couples who snuck out to make out after not seeing each other the entire summer can thank us."

Hermione shook her head, "We have to finish up this patr-"

"Can you imagine it Granger?" Zabini interrupted, making a square with his fingers and slowing moving them apart like he was framing a picture, "The last time you saw your boyfriend was before the battle. Finally, you've gotten back to school were your relationship can blossom, but alas, he got to the King's Cross late and you had to sit in separate compartments on the train. It doesn't help that you two are in different houses so he couldn't see you at dinner. Now finally, you can meet after lights' out. You thought you were safe with him once again, but boom. The Head Girl comes along and finds you, not only does she ruin your very personal moment, but she also takes away house points. Now Granger, I don't know about you, but to me that's a pretty shitty way to start the year."

Hermione sighed, he did have a point, "Just this once we won't finish a patrol."

He grinned, looking down at her in mock surprise, "Here I was thinking that you're all analytical and brains, who knew you have a heart." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away from Zabini. She heard him sigh before hurrying behind her and catching her hand.

Hermione stopped and turned around, glaring at the handsome boy in front of her, "Zabini, let go of me."

Zabini dropped Hermione's hand, "Look Granger, you are Head Girl, I am Head Boy. We are going to be together quite a bit this year. Isn't it time we just grin and bear it, let's just try to be friends alright. Like really start over, hell even call me Blaise. But I can't keep going on without us being at least some resemblance of friends."

Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "You want us to be friends, Zabini?!"

"_Blaise_." He corrected, "And yes, you know what Granger. I'd like us to be good friends. I can't spend patrols and whatever other lame jobs this gig entails with someone who is snippy and hates my guts." Did Zabini actually think that she hated him? Hermione found Zabini mildly annoying, but she didn't hate him. Zabini's dark brown eyes met Hermione's light brown ones. She was surprised to see that they were surprisingly open and honest, "Can we please do that, _Hermione_?"

Hermione still didn't know whether to trust Zabini or not, against her better judgement she said, "Fine,_ Blaise_, I'll try and work on our relationship."

Blaise smiled happily, "That's all I ask." They walked in silence back to the flats, Blaise kept humming an odd tune to himself.

Inside the Flats there were a group of ex Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sitting around one of the fireplaces. They waved to Hermione and Blaise as they walked in. Blaise smirked to himself, "I think you're on the ninth floor." He told Hermione before going up the steps.

Hermione trudged up the staircase, as she passed each floor there was a door with three names written on it, it seemed the floors alternated between boys and girls. Finally she reached the ninth floor. Hermione sighed as her looked at the names on the door.

_Hermione Granger_  
_Daphne Greengrass_  
_Pansy Parkinson_

Hermione stared at the door in shock, "School unity." She whispered to herself, remembering what Blaise had said earlier. She frowned to herself, and felt like she couldn't take the extra step of opening the door and walking inside. What the hell had she gotten herself into.

* * *

**A/N: Yay another chapter because I can't sleep! I hope you all like, my birthday was the past week so it would be cool if you could do me a solid and review/favorite/follow. Thanks for reading, you're all looking especially nice today I might add, love that thing you're doing with your hair. Until next time, which hopefully is soon, _adieu!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter**_**_ Eight_****_  
_**_Draco_**_  
_**

"You have got to be shitting me." Draco said aloud as he read the names that were tacked onto the door on the tenth and final floor along with his own.

_Draco Malfoy_  
_Harry Potter_  
_Ronald Weasley_  
_Blaise Zabini_

"What is it?" Blaise asked as he walked up the steps behind Draco. After he looked at the door Blaise laughed.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Draco demanded, still standing outside the door and not making any move to go outside.

Blaise just shook his head as he and Draco hugged, "I've got a patrol to go on, say hi to our new roommates would ya?" Draco wasn't sure when they started hugging, he thinks it was during the month immediately following the Final Battle. All he knew for sure was that he and Blaise hug almost every time they go separate ways, which admittedly was not often.

Draco heard Blaise laugh all the way down the hall, he guessed that his best mate was still a bit tipsy to not see the severity of this situation. Draco took a deep calming breath, and before he could convince himself not to, he put his key in the lock and opened the door.

He walked into another common room of sorts, this one much smaller than the one downstairs. Half of the space housed a small kitchen, completed with a table and four chairs. The other half of the room was a sitting room of sorts, there was a sofa, two comfortable chairs, and a coffee table all facing a fireplace. There were windows on either side of fireplace and a couple windows in the kitchen too. The walls were a deep blue, and the floors were light hardwood. There were five doors of the same light wood on the opposite wall.

Seated in the comfortable chairs were Wonder Boy himself and his sidekick, the two had stopped talking when he came in. Draco nodded coolly to them, "Potter, Weasley."

The two nodded back, "Malfoy."

Draco walked swiftly through their sitting room, when he got closer to the doors he saw that each had a name carved delicately into the wood. Draco's name was on one of the middle doors, Draco's lip turned upward in disgust. He didn't give a damn what the door said he wanted a room on the end.

He went over to the door that said Blaise on it and stuck his key in the lock. He tried and tried but the lock wouldn't turn. "It's not going to work."

Draco turned around to see Potter staring at him, Weasley glared. Potter cleared his throat, "It looks like the key only works on the door that's been assigned to you."

Probably so they couldn't switch rooms. Sighing, Draco put the key into his door and the tumblers turned easily. The room wasn't very big, walls were tan and a Slytherin banner hung on one wall. On the wall opposite the door there was a window. His bed was on the right side of the door and a wardrobe was on the same wall as the window. His trunk sat at the foot of his bed, waiting to be unpacked. There wasn't room for much else.

Walking inside, Draco closed the door behind him, noticing a full length mirror that hung on the back. He appreciated that the sheets and duvet on his bed were Slytherin green, the four poster greatly reminded him of his old one in the dungeons. Draco opened his wardrobe and saw that instead of the usual new Slytherin ties and scarves and hats that there was just plain black ties: kind of like the ones the first years wore on the train, but without the Hogwarts crest. There weren't any ties or hats inside and Draco cursed. He'd have to buy a new hat and scarf, he didn't bring his.

Draco began unpacking his things, and when he finished that he started reading a bit from his textbooks. If he was going to be here this year he might as well get an O on his NEWTs. He didn't leave his room until he heard commotion from the living room. "Zabini, I think you might have had enough." He heard Potter say.

Hurrying into the living room, Draco saw Blaise taking a swig out of an almost empty bottle of firewhiskey. Potter and Weasley both looked shocked by the Head Boy's actions, "Shut the hell up, Potter, I know my limits." Blaise slurred before his eyes widened when he spotted Draco. Draco watched with disdain as Blaise staggered towards Draco, "Drake they can't make me get married!" Blaise said tears forming in his eyes, "It's only been six months and twenty-four days." Clutching to the front of Draco's shirt, Blaise shook his head vehemently, "I can't get married Draco."

Draco noticed that Potter and Weasley were failing at feigning disinterest in Blaise's drunken meltdown. "I know, mate," Draco said as he patted Blaise on the back, "Let's talk about this in your room, okay?"

Blaise nodded, sniffling, and used his key to unlock his door. Draco spent the next hour and half, listening to Blaise as he rambled on about not being able to get married and no matter how many months passed he'd never be ready. Finally Blaise wasn't acting completely insane, "I haven't even been with another..."

Unlike Draco, Blaise had always been a fan of drinking and then saying what was bothering him; and if he drunk enough then Blaise wouldn't remember facing it in the morning, but he'd still feel better, aside from the hangover.

Knowing that Blaise was being completely honest, Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really? What about the Spanish princess?"

Blaise shook his head, he stared at the ceiling from his bed; his eyes were blank, "I didn't want you to worry about me because I actually spent that night at... you know. I just got up in the morning and forgot I wasn't wearing anything when I left."

"Blaise..." Draco started.

The young man in question shook his head, "Don't pity me, Draco. I know it's a stupid thing to say because you're going to do it no matter what, but don't look at me like that. When I talk to Daph and Pans don't look at me like that."

Sighing, Draco looked at Blaise, "Do you want me to go get Daph and Pans?" It appeared that Blaise didn't want to talk to Draco anymore and the dark haired boy just nodded.

Closing the door as he left the room, Draco ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his sunglasses; he had almost forgotten he was wearing them. He exhaled a deep breath, Merlin he needed a smoke. "Malfoy?" Malfoy looked up in surprise when he heard Potter call him.

"Yeah?" Malfoy replied as he headed to the door to the staircase.

Potter didn't meet Draco's eyes, and he noticed that Weasley nudged Potter in encouragement. "What happened to Zabini six months and twenty-four days ago?"

Draco stared at Potter, surprised that he even had the balls to ask. The shock wore off and Draco just stared solemnly at the Gryffindors before answering quietly, not quite looking at them, "His girlfriend was killed."

_Hermione_

The room Hermione stepped into was very pretty, like stepping into a catalog. The walls were a pale purple and the floors were an almost white hardwood. There were nice floral rugs on the floor and all the furniture matched nicely. There was a small kitchen off to the side and as far as Hermione could tell that was also perfectly decorated. There were four doors on the far wall. It was much nicer than any of the Gryffindor dorms she had ever stayed in.

"Oh Pansy! She's here!" Daphne, she was just too nice to be referred to as Greengrass, said as soon as Hermione stepped foot in the door. "I'm so happy that we're roommates! It's going to be like a year long slumber party! I had to kind of redecorate because it looked so drab in here!"

"You did a good job." Hermione said as she appraised the place. One of the four doors on the far wall opened and Pansy Parkinson entered the room with a look of disdain on her face. "Evening, Parkinson." Hermione nodded stiffly.

"Granger." Parkinson's replied. Daphne smiled happily at the two of them as someone knocked on the door.

Daphne opened the door and beamed, "What's up, Drake?"

Hermione saw Malfoy leaning in the doorway. He looked very tired; he still wore the sunglasses and he sounded slightly groggy when he answered, "What did you do?" Malfoy asked as he looked past Daphne and into the room at her handiwork. His eyes fell on Pansy, and then a moment later Hermione, "Hey Pans, Granger."

Hermione nodded to Malfoy, Parkinson went over to the door next to Daphne, "What do you want?" She asked Malfoy.

"Blaise needs you two," Malfoy replied, "He's well-" Malfoy looked at Hermione, who immediately tried to act like she wasn't listening to their conversation and became very invested in the decorative pillows Daphne set out. Malfoy sighed and looked back at his housemates, "You know how he is. The door to our dorm and the door to Blaise's room is open."

Daphne and Pansy nodded and hurried up the steps, leaving Malfoy to go into their flat. The Slytherin gave a low whistle as he admires Daphne's handiwork some more, walking around the room and even into the kitchen. Finally, he sat down on one of the chairs near the fireplace and turned to Hermione. "You mind if I smoke in here?"

"Yes." Hermione answered, "You'd have the whole place smelling like your horrid habit."

Malfoy sighed and took off the sunglasses. Hermione gasped, Malfoy had a dark bruise circling his eye. "What happened?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Hmm?" Malfoy mumbled, it appeared that he hadn't been paying attention and Hermione gestured to his eye. "Oh!" Malfoy nodded, "Blaise punched me." Hermione's jaw dropped and Malfoy continued, "Don't look so taken aback, I punched him first... But then again he was trying to drug me." Hermione stared at him in shock, trying to determine whether he was lying or not. There was a certain nonchalance to his tone that made Hermione think he was being honest. Either way Malfoy's words had confirmed Hermione's theory; these Slytherins are insane.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by Malfoy standing up and stretching. "I need a smoke, you want to come with?"

Hermione shook her head, "I think I'll stay here, I'd rather not smell like cigarette for the next three days." Why would Malfoy even offer, had he forgotten the past seven years?

Malfoy yawned, he must just be delusional because he's tired, "That's odd, I don't smell anything."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Malfoy."

Malfoy licked his pale lips before smirking at her playfully, "Goodnight Granger."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks again for reading. Please review? I'd love you forever and you would be my favorite reader ever. Follow and whatnot too because those are cool as well. I might post another chapter today, but that all depends on how much I'm going to be procrastinating. Until next time, गुडबाय.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_  
_Draco_

Draco woke up midnight soaking wet. His throat was hoarse and his stomach felt raw. He looked around and saw Potter staring at him holding out his wand. "What the hell Potter?!"

Potter was breathing heavily and stared at Draco, "You were screaming, my room is next to your's and I heard you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The words flew out of Draco's mouth without even thinking, it had become a reflex. Draco got out of his bed and lit one of the lanterns.

"Is that a black eye?" Potter asked, Draco ignored him and stumbled over to his mirror to inspect the damage. His stomach really felt raw and it stung. "Malfoy, what happened to your stomach?" Draco was too distracted to think that Potter's concern seemed out of place. His stomach was pale and flat and littered with scars. The new scratches didn't look very deep, but they were bleeding slightly. As Draco inspected the cuts he noticed he had blood under his fingernails. Dammit, not again. "Fuck Draco, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Draco took out a potion for times like these, and began rubbing it on the scratches. It burned slightly, but Draco knew that they should only leave small scars. This is why sleep is fucking useless, "It happens sometimes, Potter. I am fine." Draco said bitterly, and then added as an afterthought, "And don't speak a word about this to Blaise." He worries too much already. "In fact, I appreciate that you stopped me from clawing up my stomach and screaming myself hoarse, but let's keep this between us. Merlin I need a smoke." Still ignoring Potter, Draco rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts. "Look Potter I don't really care what you do, but I'm going for a smoke and I think it would be rather awkward for the both of us if you just hung around my room." Without waiting for Potter to reply Draco grabbed his Menthols from his nightstand and left the room.

To his surprise Potter followed him out, "I'll come with you."

Draco stopped mid-stride,and stared at Potter in confusion. Instead of asking him about it, Draco just continued out the door. Draco didn't attempt to make conversation with Potter, and Potter didn't try to talk to Draco either. Finally they got outside and Draco went and sat at one of the trees next to the lake. Potter sat next to him.

After finally lighting a cig, taking a drag, and sighing out the exhale, Draco looked at Potter, he was barely visible in the light of the moon. Potter stared at him, "Isn't it like smoker code for you to offer me one?" Potter asked.

Turning his head, Draco exhaled the smoke away from Potter. When he looked back at Potter, the Golden Boy was staring at him expectantly, "I'm not going to offer you a smoke because it's a terrible habit."

Potter glared, "Hypocrite." To Draco's surprise Potter grabbed the pack of cigarettes, lit one with the end of his wand, and hesitated for only a second before taking a drag. The black haired boy started coughing and sputtering, "That's awful, why the hell do you do that?!"

Malfoy shrugged, watching Potter drop his on the ground and stamped it out with one of his shoes. "I started during the war, just something to keep my mind off everything. Now I can't stop, I probably should though." Draco was going to say more when he remembered that he's talking to_ Potter_. Neither of them said anything else, just listening to the sound of the crickets and other things in the darkness.

"I have sleep problems too." Potter said, they had been out there for awhile. It wasn't as dark, and Draco had been watching the reflection of the moon on the lake fly across the sky. He wasn't smoking at the moment, he was just enjoying not being in his cramped room up in the Flats.

"Why are you even out here Potter?" Draco asked, though he couldn't really judge. He had asked Granger to come sit with him while he smoked yesterday, he still wasn't quite sure why he did it. Maybe he liked to see the confused expression on her face, as it rarely makes an appearance. Perhaps he just wanted to start a conversation, maybe he still had the smallest bit of that childhood crush on her, who knows.

Potter didn't say anything for a moment, and Draco heard him pull at the grass underneath them. "Zabini said something when he was drunk and it just kind of stuck with me."

Draco chuckled, "If it was about the marriage thing, Potter, I hate to break it you but I do not swing that way."

He heard Potter exhale in a huff, "Before you came into the sitting room he was saying how stupid everything is. How stupid it is that the paparazzi have been following us. How stupid it is that he's met so many people who just wanted to saddle up with him so they could get some of the fame." Potter practically spat the last word, "How it's stupid that we're still divided even though the war is over. He said that in times like these what we really need are a few more people to look out for us."

Draco snorted, "You're taking advice from someone who wouldn't even remember saying that in the morning?"

Potter picked up a stone and threw it into the lake, Draco just heard the splash, "Ever since I was eleven I've had the same group of friends. Over the years I've met some more people who mean a lot to me as well, and I love them dearly. But I just feel like-"

The f-word set off a red flag in Draco's mind, "Potter I do not talk about feelings."

"What?" Potter asked.

"I don't know if talking about the things that make you feel warm and fuzzy inside is common in the Gryffindor common room, but," Draco insisted, "Slytherins. Do. Not. Talk. About. Feelings."

"Bloody bullshit." Potter muttered to himself and Draco pretended not to hear. "So what do you think of the law?"

"I don't care." Draco replied, he noticed one of his shoes had a bit of dirt on it and he licked his finger to try to clean it.

"The law said that you have to be married in two years and you don't care?" Potter stared at Draco like he was a maniac.

The Slytherin sighed, "I was going to get married after I was finished with school anyway."

"What?" Draco heard the genuine surprise in his voice.

Draco glanced at Potter in confusion, "What? You act like you've never heard of an arranged marriage, everyone had one lined up for them."

Potter shook his head, "No. They didn't."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I've only known one person who's marriage wasn't technically arranged and that's Blaise, but he and Hailey had been in love since we were like six so it was a given that they were supposed to get married."

Potter still looked like he couldn't believe what Draco was saying, "So all of your marriages were already arranged?"

"Yes, it's not bloody weird Potter." Draco replied, "What's weird is you thinking that people actually wed for love."

"I hate to break it to you, but you and your group of friends are the only people I've ever known to have marriages arranged." Potter answered.

"Really?" Draco furrowed his brow, that can't be right. Everyone he knew growing up was already promised to someone. He just kind of assumed that was the way the world works; you got married and then, if you're lucky like his parents had been, you learn to love each other, or like in most cases, at least have a fondness for one another. Scratching his head in thought, Draco thought it out, "Thats weird, what would you gain by just marrying someone you love?"

Potter stared incredulously at Malfoy, "You get to marry your loved one."

Draco rolled his eyes, "That doesn't seem like such a prize." Draco stood, "I'm tired of sitting out here, see you later, Potter."

Potter didn't look at him, he stared out at the lake. Draco saw bubbles float to the surface out in the middle, probably the Giant Squid. As Draco turned around he heard Potter say, "See you later... _Draco._" Draco paused, and looked back at Potter. Wonder Boy still sat with his back against the tree staring out at the lake.

The blond shook his head; Gryffindors.

Before going back upstairs Draco headed to the kitchens for a cup of tea. After that he headed up to the sixth floor, he still wasn't tired so he went up to the owlery. He watched the sun peak over the horizon before returning to the Flats. Blaise sat at the table drinking some coffee out of a mug that depicted an owl flipping the bird and reading The Prophet, the headline was about the new law. Blaise was already dressed for the day, plain black tie included, even though breakfast wasn't for another hour and a half. Blaise eyed him with a raised brow, "Awake early or never slept?"

Draco sat down next to him at their table, "I slept for thirty minutes or so. You're up early, how's the hangover?"

Blaise opened one of his hands to reveal a vial about half full of a pale green potion, he dumped it into his mug and mixed it with his coffee, "Found some Hangover Cure in my trunk, don't remember putting it there. Musta been drunk when I did it."

Draco laughed, "Drunk you takes care of sober you?"

Blaise shrugged, "Someone's gotta do it, you can't do it full time. That reminds me, you need to stop smoking."

Draco scoffed, "Yeah, whatever, I'll get started on that right away."

"I'm serious Drake, did you know that it can give you cancer?" Blaise said pointedly.

"What the hell is cancer?" Draco as the front door opened and Potter entered the room, they all nodded to each other, and Potter went to his room, which indeed was right next to Draco's. Wonder Boy came back into the main room before going into the door that Draco discovered was the bathroom last night.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "It's a muggle disease, very dangerous, people die from it. You begin to make cells that attack your good cells."

Draco shook his head, "I can't stop, it calms me down. Gives me something to do with my hands."

Blaise rolled his eyes, and there was a knock on their door. Draco got up to get it before Blaise could nag him some more. Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw Granger on the other side, already in uniform, "Morning Granger."

"Malfoy." Granger replied, nodding curtly, her cheeks gained just a slight pink tint, "Is Blaise still here?" Since when are Blaise and Granger on first name basis? "He was supposed to meet me in the common room two minutes ago and if we don't leave now we're going to be late for our appointment with the Headmistress."

From behind him Draco heard Blaise get up from the table. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hermione, I was just having my morning coffee and reading the paper." Blaise said, grabbing his paper and mug and walking out the door. He hugged Draco on the way out, and Draco nodded, "See you at breakfast, mate."

As Draco closed the door, he heard Granger say, "Does your mug have an owl putting up his middle finger on it?"

"What else would I drink my coffee out of?" Was Blaise's reply, Draco heard Granger attempt to stifle a laugh. Draco frowned, when did they become friends?

Draco waited impatiently for Potter to get out of the bathroom so he could shower, thankfully Weasley didn't wake up during that time. Draco ended up being dressed and prepared for breakfast forty-five minutes before it actually starts (he had to admit, he looks pretty good with the black tie), but he couldn't stand to be in the dorm any longer, so against his better judgement he decided to go off to the owlery. He hadn't written his mother in quite awhile.

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Hermione checked her watch for the umpteenth time and sighed, Zab- Blaise was late. How are they supposed to make a good impression to Headmistress Mcgonagall if they don't even show up on time. Hermione stomped up the steps to the rooms and knocked on the door to the top floor. She wasn't expecting Malfoy to open the door, he looked surprised as well, his eyebrows practically shot up into his hairline. Since the last time she had saw him she was used to Draco not looking like that douchebag who spent way too much time on his looks, but now he was even more different. He was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts. She couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy is wearing a tank top and muggle shorts. And oh Merlin, is that a_ tan_? She didn't even know if it was possible for Malfoy to tan.

"Morning Granger." Malfoy said, pulling Hermione out of her musings.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied, hoping that she wasn't caught staring, "Is Blaise still here?" Malfoy looked at her strangely, and Hermione felt the need to explain, "He was supposed to meet me in the common room two minutes ago and if we don't leave now we're going to be late for our appointment with the Headmistress."

From inside the room Hermione heard Blaise say, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hermione, I was just having my morning coffee and reading the paper." Blaise appeared next to Malfoy, with a copy of The Daily Prophet under his arm and a cup of coffee in his hand. Blaise and Malfoy hugged each other as Blaise left the flat. Hermione thought that was cute, she could understand where the gay rumors came from. "See you at breakfast, mate." Blaise called over his shoulder as they descended the steps.

As Blaise stepped out of his flat Hermione got a closer look at his mug, "Does your mug have an owl putting up his middle finger on it?"

"What else would I drink my coffee out of?" Blaise replied like it was the simplest answer in the world. Hermione covered her mouth in the hope of covering up her giggle, Blaise grinned down at her.

"That mug is completely inappropriate, you can't take that into our meeting." Hermione scolded.

Blaise raised an eyebrow as he took a sip from the mug, "Trust me, 'Mione, I need this coffee. There's no way in hell I'm leaving it." The two stared at each other before Hermione huffed and left the common room, she knew Zabini had a victorious smirk on his face as he followed her out.

Blaise talked about their new ties on the way to the office, he had the amazing talent of being able to ramble on about something insignificant for quite awhile. Hermione didn't mind the black ties, it seemed fitting that they wore when they first entered Hogwarts and now they'd wear them as they were preparing to leave.

They sat in straight-backed chairs in front Headmistress Mcgonagall's desk. "Good morning, Granger, Zabini." The gray-haired witch said as she entered the room.

"Good morning." Blaise and Hermione replied in unison as Mcgonagall took a seat at her desk.

"I'm sure that you're wondering why you're here this morning. First things first, I know that the two of you are not from the same house and I would appreciate-"

"Excuse me, Headmistress," Blaise interrupted and Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "You don't need to tell us this, Hermione and I are going to work well together. We're friends." That shocked Hermione, sure they didn't want to kill each other but friends?

Mcgonagall's eyebrows raised as well, but she smiled slightly, "Very well. As Head Boy and Girl you will also have to be the liaison between the Hogwarts administration and the rest of the eighth years. Not to mention that the Heads and I have decided that you two should be the ones to plan our first mixer."

Hermione raised her hand without thinking, Mcgonagall nodded to her with a smile as Hermione blushed, "When do you expect this 'mixer' to be?"

"I was getting to that," The Headmistress answered, "The party will be on Halloween Night, after the feast, we're expecting about 300 people to attend, as students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and anyone else affected will be invited. All we ask is that it will be Halloween themed and a nice atmosphere for meeting new people." That should be easy enough, Hermione thought.

"Liquor is allowed, right?" Hermione should've expected Blaise to ask a question like that. She hadn't been having civil conversation with him for more than a day and she already knew that he drunk far more than necessary. She snuck a glance at him, he looked completely professional and calm. She couldn't help but wonder how much Zabini actually drinks.

Mcgonagall nodded, "You all will be of age, so alcoholic beverages will be permitted. And if that is all, you are dismissed."

"A party." Blaise said as they went down to the Great Hall, breakfast hadn't officially started yet, but there would probably be some food down there. Blaise had a mischievous glint in his eye, "We should get Daph to help, she's good with planning things.'

Hermione hummed in agreement without actually paying attention, unlike Blaise she didn't sit down for breakfast earlier, so she was extremely hungry. As they went down the steps Hermione redid her sloppy bun and Blaise was uncharacteristically quiet. When they got to the Great Hall there was only one other person inside.

Malfoy sat at the eighth year table facing away from the door, eating an apple. Blaise went over without a second thought, Hermione stopped for just a moment. She still had the time to go back upstairs and wait for someone else to come down the steps, but Merlin, Hermione's hungry. Wait shit, the Slytherin boys both looked over at her, and Hermione knew it was too late to go back up to the Flats. She took a deep breath and went over to the table.

Malfoy was at least dressed in uniform this time, Hermione was thankful for that. Blaise and Malfoy were, for some reason, talking about cancer when Hermione sat across from them at the table. "Hermione can't you get lung cancer from smoking?" Blaise said with a pointed look at Malfoy.

Before Hermione could reply Malfoy said, "Granger, can't you get Liver Disease from excessive drinking?" Now Hermione knew that she wasn't meant to answer their questions, Blaise and Malfoy glared at each other as Hermione picked up a piece of bacon. They seemed to be having a conversation without words before finally looking away from one another. Blaise stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom." The Italian left without another word, leaving the Gryffindor Golden Girl and the Prince of Slytherin by themselves.

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other, and Malfoy took another bite of his apple. Hermione ate her bacon and they sat in silence. Last night they had both silently and mutually decided that the days of hurling insults back and forth like children were over, but the type of relationship they had now, if any, was unclear. Hermione couldn't think of a single thing to say, and the awkward silence stretched on. Finally Malfoy coughed lightly, "How was your meeting?"

"It was fine." Hermione replied, grateful that Malfoy had said something, "Mcgonagall has tasked us with planning a Halloween Party, people from Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang will attend, along with people who have already graduated."

Malfoy nodded, "Is it going to be a costume party?"

"I suppose it could be, Blaise and I haven't discussed it yet." Hermione replied awkwardly, everything about talking to Malfoy felt awkward to Hermione. It was much easier when they were insulting each other between classes, than it was to have civil conversation.

"When did that happen?" Malfoy asked, Hermione stared at him curiously. He rolled his eyes pushed a couple of blond locks off his forehead, "Since when are you and Blaise on first name basis?"

The corner of Hermione's mouth quirked up, and she raised an eyebrow. She could tell Malfoy was bothered by something and she couldn't help but to push his buttons; it was so easy, "Blaise, and I are friends, friends use each other's first names."

"When did you become friends?" Malfoy asked, Hermione shrugged, and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I make a lot of friends," Hermione replied through bites of her bacon, "I can't keep track of when exactly I became friends with everyone." Hermione smirked as Malfoy glared at her, but she saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "It's okay, Malfoy, I won't steal your best mate." That little twitch was the most emotion she'd gotten out of him, annoying him felt so normal.

Malfoy gave her an arrogant look, "Like you could."

As though he knew he being spoken of Blaise came back over and sat at the table, with Daphne Greengrass in tow. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "What did you run into Daph on the way back from the bathroom?"

"Good morning to you too Drake." Daphne said, sticking out her tongue as she sat next to Hermione and Blaise took his seat next Malfoy. "Blaise said that you need help with a party?"

As more people entered the Great Hall more and more food appeared on the table before them, and Malfoy grabbed some toast and began buttering it, "You should make it a costume party."

Daphne grinned, "That's a great idea!"

Blaise's eyes widened, "I call being a doctor, Hermione because we're the hosts we should do partner costumes. You be a nurse."

Hermione frowned, "That's incredibly misogynistic of you, why do I have to be the nurse?"

Blaise stared at Hermione in surprise, "Okay you be the doctor and I'll be the nurse, I just want to wear the blue clothes they wear. I think they'd look good on me, don't you think so?" Hermione stared at Blaise in disbelief as he winked.

"What's a doctor?" Daphne asked, she looked extremely confused, as did Malfoy. How did they go eighteen years without knowing what a doctor is?

Blaise answered, "I found out about them when I was researching cigarettes, they're the muggle version of healers." Daphne and Malfoy nodded in understanding.

At that moment Harry and Ron came into the Great Hall, Hermione received an odd look from Ron as the two took a seat at the table. Ron sat next Hermione and Harry took the seat opposite Daphne across the table.

"Morning 'Mione." Harry and Ron each said in greeting.

"Good morning." Hermione grinned, thankful to finally see her friends.

"_Harry,_" Malfoy started with a pointed look at Hermione. Everyone at the table looked at Malfoy in shock, and he continued, "Do you know what a doctor is?"

Harry looked very confused when he answered, "Yes?" Hermione snorted in amusement as Malfoy boasted that he too knew what a doctor was as Parkinson joined the table. It seemed that Daphne took pity on Harry and explained the costume party idea to him as the mail came.

Hermione didn't expect any mail besides a letter from the Weasley's but to her surprise several bundles of mail were dropped in her breakfast. The same went for Harry, Ron, Blaise, Malfoy, and when Hermione looked around she saw that Ginny and Neville got quite a bit of mail too. "What the fuck?" Blaise muttered, "I never get mail."

Hermione looked at some of the names on the envelopes, she didn't recognize most of them. She heard Harry give a small, uncomfortable, laugh, "I've been proposed to at least thirty times this morning." Another letter was dropped onto his plate, "Make that thirty-one times."

Hermione's eyes widened as she opened the closest one; _Dear Ms. Granger, Would you marry me? -Love, Nicholas Talman._ She fished through the pile, hoping to find at least one that wasn't asking for her hand in marriage. She grinned when she found one with a return address from Bulgaria. She opened it and grinned while reading;

_Dearest Hermione,_  
_The quidditch season is over now (and because you don't follow quidditch I feel the need to add that we won the Cup...again) and I want to go back to England. I had heard that you're back at Hogwarts and I was wondering if you would make time out of your schedule to meet me in Hogsmeade? If not I can always stop by and meet you in the library, just like old times. I've missed you, Hermione._  
_With love, Viktor Krum_

Daphne elbowed her lightly, "What's got you blushing?" Hermione just shook her head, and slid the letter into her bag, feeling very warm-hearted.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I'm sorry this took so long, I've had a bit of writer's block and I'm not quite through it but I didn't want to leave y'all waiting. Read and Review please (Favoriting and Following are also greatly appreciated). I hope you all have a great day or tomorrow, and until next time; _valete!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_  
_Draco_

Draco was glad to be the first one in the Great Hall, no one would judge him for smelling like nicotine after his smoke. As it wasn't quite time for breakfast yet, there wasn't a bunch of food on the tables, just a bowl of fruit and a platter of bacon. He grabbed a green apple from the fruit bowl and wiped it on his shirt before taking a bite. For all his anxiety about coming back Draco was comforted being back in a Hogwarts uniform, he knew Hogwarts. Hogwarts is his second home.

That didn't stop Draco from tensing for an attack when he heard approaching footsteps from behind him. "Morning, mate." Blaise said as he plopped down next to Draco at the table.

"Morning." Draco said between bites of his apple. "Did you lose Granger?"

Blaise looked up curiously, "She was next to me a second ago." Both boys looked towards the entrance of the hall and saw Granger standing in the entrance. "Oh there she is." Blaise replied, sniffing the air before glaring at Draco, "Weren't we talking about you quitting this morning! It's going to make you sick!" Blaise scolded, and as the Head Girl approached he asked, "Hermione can't you get lung cancer from smoking?"

Draco didn't give Granger the opportunity to answer, quickly 'asking', "Granger, can't you get Liver Disease from excessive drinking?" Draco and Blaise glared at each other. As Draco saw it Blaise had made a direct attack on him, and Draco fired shots back. All through their gazes Draco and Blaise argued fiercely._ How dare you involve Granger_, he told Blaise with a squint.

Blaise's eyes widened before he glared back,_ I'm trying to help you, you git, how dare you involve Granger in my habits_.

Draco raised an eyebrow,_ Help? I can help you too, mate, help you right into an AA meeting_.

Blaise stood up, breaking eye contact and ending their silent conversation, "I'm going to the bathroom." The Italian left without another word.

Draco cursed silently to himself. Of course Blaise would punish him by leaving him alone with Granger. He looked over at her and she quickly looked away from him. He sighed, not knowing what to say to her. While she wasn't looking he quietly observed her. Her hair was just slightly less bushy than it had been the last time they were in school. She may have been an inch or two taller too, but she was still much shorter than Draco. What to say? What to say? Draco was trying to think about but he felt incredibly guilty, he had let her be... tortured. He opened his mouth to say the words, but he couldn't. He choked, but hid it in a cough Granger looked up. He asked her the first thing that came to his mind, "How was your meeting?"

"It was fine." Granger replied looking at him strangely, "Mcgonagall has tasked us with planning a Halloween Party, people from Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang will attend, along with people who have already graduated."

"Is it going to be a costume party?" Draco asked, he wouldn't mind being someone else for a couple of hours.

"I suppose it could be, Blaise and I haven't discussed it." Granger replied. There she went again, referring to Blaise as_ Blaise_.

"When did that happen?" Draco asked, he couldn't help himself. He rolled his eyes pushed a couple of blond locks off his forehead, "Since when are you and Blaise on first name basis?"

Granger raised an eyebrow and smirked. That bothered Draco and by the look on her face she knew it. "Blaise, and I are friends, friends use each other's first names." Granger said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"When did you become friends?" Draco asked, he knew that Blaise had only spoken to Granger about three times, or did he? Granger was in that stupid Slug Club with Blaise. Were they friends? Draco was sure that Blaise would've told him. Blaise knew he used to have a tiny crush on Granger back then and would've used it against him. In response to his question Granger rugged, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I make a lot of friends," Granger replied, talking annoyingly slow as she ate a piece of bacon, "I can't keep track of when exactly I became friends with everyone." Granger continued to smirk as Draco glared at her, he could tell she was having a good time annoying him. He almost laughed, but didn't, that would've let her win. "It's okay, Malfoy, I won't steal your best mate."

_Steal Blaise_? That would never happen in a million billion years, "Like you could."

As though he knew he being spoken of Blaise came back over and sat at the table, with Daph in tow. Draco raised an eyebrow, "What did you run into Daph on the way back from the bathroom?"

"Good morning to you too Drake." Daphne said, sticking out her tongue as she sat next to Granger and Blaise took his seat next Draco. Daphne seemed far too excited for this early in the morning as she said, "Blaise said that you need help with a party?"

As more people entered the Great Hall more and more food appeared on the table before them, and Malfoy grabbed some toast and began buttering it, "You should make it a costume party." The more he thought of it, the more he liked the idea. Maybe he'd go as one of those muggles who race horses.

Daphne grinned, "That's a great idea!"

Blaise's eyes widened, "I call being a doctor, Hermione because we're the hosts we should do partner costumes. You be a nurse."

Granger frowned, "That's incredibly misogynistic of you, why do I have to be the nurse?" Draco was confused, what's a doctor? Or a nurse for that matter.

He watched as a flabbergasted Blaise stared at Granger and said, "Okay you be the doctor and I'll be the nurse, I just want to wear the blue clothes they wear. I think they'd look good on me, don't you think so." Granger stared at Blaise in disbelief as he winked at her.

"What's a doctor?" Daphne asked, she looked as confused as did Draco felt.

Blaise answered, Granger still looked to be in shock from Blaise's agreement to be the 'nurse', "I found out about them when I was researching cigarettes, they're the muggle version of healers." Daphne and Draco nodded in understanding.

At that moment Potter Weasley came into the Great Hall, Weaselbee sat next to Granger, of course, and for some reason Potter sat next to Draco.

"Morning 'Mione." The two Gryffindors said to Granger in greeting. Weaselbee didn't say hello to anyone else, but Potter nodded to the Slytherins.

As Granger said good morning to them Draco turned to Potter, _"Harry,_" He started with a glance at Granger, he ignored how everyone else at the table stared at him, "Do you know what a doctor is?"

Potter stared at Draco with a quizzical expression, "Yes?"

That was not the answer that Draco was expecting, but Malfoy continued on anyway, "So do I." From across the table Daph rolled her eyes, and explained the costume party idea to Potter as the mail came.

Draco Malfoy always got mail; hate mail (loads of hate mail), letters from his mother, letters from his father written by his mother during a visit to Azkaban (Draco hates those almost as much as his father hates him), love letters, job opportunities, you name it. Draco always got mail, so he wasn't surprised when bundles of bundles of letters were dropped on his plate. But to his right he heard Blaise mutter, "What the fuck? I never get mail."

Draco saw that their section of the table was practically overflowing with mail. The rest of their table and the house tables noticed too. As everyone else looked through their piles, Draco tried to slip most of it in his bag, he wasn't going to read it later, but he and Blaise loved burning the hate mail. After a couple of minutes Potter laughed awkwardly, "I've been proposed to at least thirty times this morning." A really pretty barn owl dropped another letter in front of him, "Make that thirty-one times."

Potter and Daphne started a conversation about if he was going to say yes to any of them, but Draco wasn't paying attention. He just saw Granger's eyes light up as she grinned and opened one of the letters. She was so focused it on it that she didn't notice Draco watching her cheeks turn rosy.

"Whoever can make Hermione blush like that must be a lucky man." Blaise commented when he saw the direction of Draco's gaze. When he realized he had been caught the blond quickly averted his eyes. Blaise laughed before whispering, "Jealous, Drake?"

"Of course not, I'd have to like her to be jealous." He whispered back.

Blaise raised an eyebrow in a way that said, _You did back then_.

Draco glared and pursed his lips, _That was like twice in fourth and sixth year, shut up_. Blaise just winked and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go everybody, I hope you all doing lovely and if you're not pm and we'll work it out. Review please? It would make my day, (following and favoriting are also things you can do that would make this author very happy). Until next time, _adeus ama_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_  
_Hermione_

"God bless this free period." Hermione muttered, finally grabbing all the books she needed and sitting across from Ginny in the library. It was only the first day back at school and the pair of them already had three essays, and a particularly difficult potion due at the end of the week.

Ginny sighed, flipping through her advanced Transfiguration textbook, "I know what you mean."

Hermione found herself not being able to concentrate on the task at hand, she reread paragraphs over and over without realizing it, and her eyes kept wandering away from the page. She half expected Viktor to come out from behind one of the shelves and strike up a conversation about his travels for Quidditch. Hermione liked those talks with him best, Viktor is very observant and he brings a new point of view to learning about different cultures, she can't wait to see her friend again. She was able to sneak away between breakfast and first block to send a reply.

"You've been staring at the bookshelf dreamily for the past fifteen minutes." Ginny commented, Hermione blushed at being caught in the act of doing something so stereotypical, "Spill."

"Viktor wrote me." Hermione confessed, "We're going to Hogsmeade on Thursday."

Ginny pushed her books aside, she was probably glad to get a distraction from studying. "Like a date, or as friends?"

Hermione sighed, she had been thinking about that question herself, "I don't know. Possibly a date?"

"Can I see the letter?" Ginny asked, and Hermione gave her the parchment. Ginny read it over and asked, "Do you want it to be a date?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I wouldn't mind it being a date?"

Ginny laughed, "I guess this all depends on Viktor then, I like how he added that he misses you and signed off 'with love, Viktor.'" She still examined the letter, "I think he likes you but isn't sure how you feel about him so he's being nonchalant, but still trying to hint that he really likes you."

Hermione's face lit up, "Do you really think so?" Ginny nodded, and Hermione grinned as Harry plopped down at the table next to Hermione.

He threw a section of the paper on the old oak table, "Have you seen this?!" He demanded causing Madam Pince to glare at him.

As Ginny squirmed uncomfortably Hermione grabbed the paper. The headline read: _Sorry Draise fans looks like Maltter is the new thing!_ "What are Draise and Maltter?" Underneath were several blurry photos of Harry and Malfoy sitting down with their backs against a tree next to the Black Lake.

Harry huffed, "Blaise said that Draise is what the people who think that he and Draco are dating call them. And Maltter is-"

Ginny laughed, "People think that you and Malfoy are dating?"

"All morning people had been telling me that they were happy for me and if 'it' was really true. Finally found out what was going on when Daphne gave me the article during Divination." Harry glared at Ginny, and the redhead at least tried to look sorry for him.

Hermione, in the meantime inspected the picture, "When was this taken?"

"Last night." Harry answered at Hermione stared at him with a raised brow, "I couldn't sleep, he went for a smoke around two in the morning and I went along because I was tired of the flat and needed some fresh air."

"This was taken here? Last night?" Hermione asked, concern filled her voice. She thought that they would be safe at Hogwarts. She looked at the picture, it appeared to be taken from above, and in front of them. It seemed impossible, the only thing in front of the tree was the lake, "Merlin were they on a broom?"

Harry frowned, "I was looking at the lake, I would've seen the reflection."

"This is insane." Ginny muttered reading through the article, "It sounds like these people actually want you and Malfoy to start dating."

Harry sighed and put his head on the table, "Ron isn't talking to me for the rest of the day because he still thinks that I'm crazy that I'm talking to Malfoy in the first place."

"You are." Ginny muttered.

Harry sat up and ran his hands across his face and through his hair, "He's actually not that bad of guy. He's a bit awkward, and twisted, but I truly believe what I said at his trial. He grew up in a twisted home, and is just now getting that the way he thought the world works is completely off." Hermione shook her head, choosing not to comment aloud. In her eyes he's still not someone you go off and hang out with in the middle of the night. Harry continued as he put his head back down on the table, and when he spoke his voice was muffled, "I'm tired of fighting, I think we could all use a few more friends." Hermione sighed, she had all the friends she needs.

"Are you going to the meeting thing on Tuesday?" Ginny asked as a fifth year Hufflepuff approached their table after much encouragement from her friends.

"M-M-Mr. Potter?" The fifth year asked, she was practically shaking.

"What?" Harry snapped.

The fifth year paled slightly, "A-a-a-are you r-really dating Draco Malfoy?"

Harry's face turned and Hermione suddenly became sorry for the poor girl. "For the last fucking time, NO!" Harry bellowed, the girl gave a frightened squeak and ran back to her friends practically in tears.

Madam Pince may as well have apparated to their table, she was there that fast. "Out!" She ordered, glaring at all three Gryffindors. They gathered up their books and left.

"Was yelling at that poor girl really necessary?" Hermione asked as they made their way up to the Flats.

"That's got to be the twentieth time I've been asked that today." He muttered, "She should've minded her business."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry sulked, she turned to Ginny, "You were asking about the meeting on Tuesday?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, "What could they possibly have to say to us?"

The bushy haired girl shrugged, "We might as well go."

They got to the door to the big oak door to The Flats, "I guess I'll be going then..." Ginny gave the two a small wave before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"You can come in, Gin." Harry said before Ginny could get far. Hermione bit her lip, she wasn't sure that was explicitly allowed, but she wanted Ginny to come inside too. Harry went inside and was incited to play a round of Exploding Snao with Seamus and Dean.

"I can show you our flat," Hermione offered, "Daphne did a great job decorating it. There's a huge chance that Parkinson won't be in the living room too, she's stayed in her room for most of yesterday, so I don't think she'd do any different for today."

Ginny grinned, grateful that she didn't have to go back to the Gryffindor common room alone. Hermione and Ginny waved to the array of eighth year in the first floor commons before heading up the steps. Hermione still wasn't quite used to having to use a key, and she tried the door once before actually using her key. "Wow." Ginny remarked in awe as she and Hermione went into the sitting room. "This looks fantastic."

A blonde head looked up from one of the sofas, "Do you really think so?" Daphne asked, looking around the room, "I was thinking that it could use a bit less purple and a bit more pastel?"

Ginny shook her head as she moved through the beautifully decorated room, looking around in appreciation, "The amount of purple you have is good, it gives it an even color scheme." Before Hermione knew it Ginny and Daphne were talking like old friends. Maybe Daphne just had that effect on people. Somehow she was even swindled into going with them to Hogsmeade for lunch tomorrow.

"We can also pick up some clothes, Hermione has a maybe date on Thursday." Ginny added as they headed down the staircase and back out to the hall. There free period was over and they had to get their last class of the day.

Daphne's eyes lit up, "Who with?"

"Viktor Krum sent her a letter asking to meet her in Hogsmeade." Ginny answered before sighing and looking at her watch, "I've got to get DADA, I'll talk to you all later."

As Daphne and Hermione made their way to Charms Daphne said, "I remember in fourth year I was really jealous of you because he liked you."

Hermione blushed, "I couldn't believe he even liked me, and I can't believe he still might like me."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "He adored you, it was the cutest thing in the world. When was the last time you two saw each other?"

"This time last year." Hermione automatically thought of dancing with him at Bill and Fleur's wedding, he acted like he liked her then didn't he? Daphne laughed as Hermione started blushing more, they went on into Charms and took their seats.

"Mind if I see that letter?" Daphne asked and Hermione handed it to her, she watched as the blonde read it, "We are definitely getting something cute for you tomorrow." Daphne got a very ambitious look in her eye, and Hermione was second guessing allowing her to go anywhere near a clothing rack.

"What are you two over here grinning about?" Blaise asked as he and Malfoy came into the classroom.

Daphne grinned at Blaise, "Hermione has a date with Viktor Krum on Thursday."

"Possibly a date." Hermione amended, "Probably not a date, it's nothing, really."

"I can tell she's excited." Malfoy said dryly, "Have fun Granger, but not too much fun."

Hermione glared at Malfoy as Ron came into the room, "Sod off Malfoy." She retorted smartly.

Ron took a seat next to Hermione, and smiled, "At least you're acting somewhat normal."

* * *

**A/N: Welp, here you go! I hope you like it, I'm sorry upload times are almost two weeks apart, school's started and I can't just write all the time anymore, but I'm going to work on getting more chapters in. It would be cool if would review, I love hearing what you guys think, one of my favorite things is opening my email to see I have a review, but following and favoriting are pretty great too, so don't forget those. Would it be cool with you guys if I just had like a day that I update on instead of it being semi random? Tell me what you think. Stay safe, until next time, _αντίο_**


End file.
